Harry potter: Mage of two minds
by Majin Snake
Summary: AU: Fourth year: When harry is forced into the Goblet of fire he reacts a bit differently than he did in canon. Friendships become broken, Forgiveness is earned not given. Watch Harry as he struggles to control himself as their is someone else within his mind, Someone he knows. A new power is unlocked as Harry goes against an even stronger foe . Harry potter is owned by J.k Rowling
1. Standing Straight

AN: Hi This is my first Fanfiction after being nagged by my best mate to try one. I'm new to all this so try and be nice with the whole reviews thing. Let me know if i messed up with the spelling and well Enjoy.

 _"Italic" Thoughts or parseltongue_

 **Other thoughts**

"Harry potter!" Called Dumbledore in shock as he stared at the parchment that just came from the goblet.

Harry stared in shock as the rest of the great hall begun to whisper while slightly glaring at him.

 _"How did my name come out?" He thought._ Dumbledore himself looked a bit shocked before speaking again.

"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go harry" Whispered Hermione as Ron merely glared at him. Sighing he begun to shuffle while mumbling to himself.

"Every…Fucking year" He growled. Nodding to Dumbledore he walked past him to the other room, while thinking of a solution.

 _"Magical contracts if it's a binding one like the goblet is to be believed then even if I hadn't placed my name their myself… I'll have no choice but to do the damn thing"_ Blinking back he realised that he never even heard of magical contracts until now.

 _"How did I know that?"_ Before he could wonder anymore, he was interrupted by the blond veela French champion Fleur Delacour.

What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"Nope" Harry answered shrugging his shoulders.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary!

"May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well. . . it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet.. . I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It's down in the rules, you're obliged. . .

Harry will just have to do the best he -"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis leetle boy is to compete also!"

Harry stared at her in shock before snarling at the insult.

"Little boy? I have you know woman that I have encountered more shit than I'd presume you could comprehend in that tiny little pretty skull of yours that you call a brain" Fleur looked insulted at this.

"To me you are a leetle boy… A tiny baby who will fail in zis tournament as will zey rest of you engleesh pigs"

"Oh an insult from a half breed, How amusing" Drawled Harry. Dumbledore looked shocked at the fact his favourite student called someone a half breed. Snape looked impressed, while McGonagall looked murderous.

"MR POTTER! Fifty points from Gryffindor for derogatory insults to our guests" Harry merely ignored her turning back to bagman. Madame Maxime ignoring the insults to her pupil turned back to Dumbledore.

What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously. "I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, Placing her handupon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff his eyes turning cold. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here"

"Here we go, here's good old Snivellus here to dish out more insults even though I've never done anything to you" Spat Harry. Outward the green eyed teen looked angry while inside he was confused.

 _"Where the hell am I getting all these insults from?"_

Meanwhile Snape looked murderous. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the greasy professor. Staring calmly at Harry.

"Did you place your name in the cup harry?"

"No"

"Did you ask anyone to do it for you?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No I did not and I would be happy to prove it with either a magical oath or the truth serum" Stated Harry calmly. Dumbledore nodded, before looking at the others.

"I believe young Harry here."

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

"You don't even know me bitch" Spat Harry.

"How dare you!" Screamed the half giant woman.

"NO! How dare you accuse me of doing something as pathetic as lying"

"Mr Potter do you want a detention?" Barked McGonagall. Harry once more calmly ignored her as he begun to walk from the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Bagman.

"I'd assume that the first task will be in November as they usually are" Said harry calmly.

"The twenty-fourth" Answered Bagman.

"Thank you… Good night to everyone who believed me and well to the others who don't, well go fuck yourself" Leaving a gobsmacked group behind.

 _"Why am I acting like this…? Something must be wrong"_ He thought ignoring the sharp pains from his head. Approaching the portrait of the fat lady which seemed to have company. Harry was about to say the password but was cut off.

"Well, well, well," said the Fat Lady, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?"

"Balderdash," said Harry dully.

"It most certainly isn't!" said the other person in the portrait indignantly.

"No, no, Vi, it's the password," said the Fat Lady soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let Harry into the common room. The blast of noise that met Harry's ears when the portrait opened almost knocked him backward. Next thing he knew, he was being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how -"

But Angelina had now swooped down upon him; "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor -"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell. Having enough with this Harry shouted.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Harry come now you don't expect us to believe you" Said George.

"One answer to that second year" Everyone stopped celebrating at that.

"You didn't believe me then and I eventually forgave you but if you keep insisting once more that I've done something which I hadn't then I won't do so again" Explained Harry pushing past them to go upstairs, To rest and maybe figure out why he kept saying things which he wouldn't normally do. Seeing Ron sitting on his bed glaring slightly at Harry, He knew he had to tell Ron now before the jealous red head could begin.

Listen," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What would they do that for?"

"I dunno," said Harry. He felt it would sound very melodramatic to say, "To kill me."

Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.

"It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth," he said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either. . ."

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" said Harry, starting to feel angry.

"Yeah, okay," said Ron, in a skeptical tone. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you.. . . I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" said Ron with pure malice in his tone.

"You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

 _"No fucking way am I leaving it like that"_ Growling at his red headed friend he grabbed him pulling him up.

"Listen Weasley I've had a rough day… And I do not need your fucking jealousy right now, Want me to make an oath or take the damn Veritaserum which is truth serum if your tiny brain didn't remember then fine I will! But let me tell you this now, if you fucking decide to allow that jealousy to take over right now, I promise you… No I swear to you that I will not forgive you!" Spat Harry his green eyes flashing dangerously causing Ron to gulp but the idiot boy wasn't in the house of lions for nothing.

"Piss off Potter"

With a swing of unknown strength Harry crushed Ron's nose with his fist causing the red headed moron to fall back. Getting back up shaking Ron stared in shock at Harry.

"You hit me" He stated.

"I did" Harry nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you're being a prick" Answered Harry. Looking at his now former best friend with loathing Ron left the dorms, leaving harry to his thoughts.


	2. Meeting with the Sorting Hat

AN: Felt like writing another Chapter :) Please Review and I hope the spelling is alright.

 _Italic for thoughts and Spells aswell as Parseltounge_

 ** _Other thoughts_**

Waking up to a dreamless, miserable night of sleeping. Harry moaned as he tried to remember why he acted like he did.

 _"My actions were rude, No beyond being rude I was just plain horrible. I mean calling someone a half breed? How horrible of me… I mean sure Snape deserves it since he bullies me but everyone else doesn't"_

"Harry…You up?"

Turning to see his other best friend Hermione, Harry smiled at her as she gave him a piece of toast with a napkin.

"Thanks Hermione I owe you a lot" Said Harry gratefully. His Bushy brown haired friend merely smiled back. Waiting patiently for him to finish, she gave him the look 'Explain from last night or I will nag you until you do'. Sighing he begun to explain quietly.

"My name came out for unknown reasons… I'd assume Voldemort had something to do with it but I don't know for sure since I left before then"

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I was so angry… I don't know what happened to me Hermione but the Harry potter that went into the back room was not the Harry potter you know" Hermione looked up confused before frowning slightly.

"Explain?" She questioned. Harry sighed before explaining everything he said, Hermione nodded before frowning at some of the choices as well as reprimanding him for his language.

"I don't understand why would you hit Ron?"

"Because he's a jealous insecure pathetic moron who needed to learn his place!" Shouted Harry before going wide in shock.

"H-Harry?" Stuttered Hermione wide eyed at the outburst.

"Hermione I didn't mean it like that" Pleaded Harry.

"Harry… What's happening to you?"

"I don't know Hermione… I just don't know" Sighed Harry. Hermione bit her lip for a moment before gaining an idea.

"Go see professor Dumbledore, He would know what to do"

 **"The day I allow that miserable manipulative bastard to help me is the day I allow Voldemort round my house for a game of poker!"** Harry's eyes opened in shock at that thought.

"Hermione maybe I'm just stressed?"

"Maybe… But I don't like the way your outbursts are so…" She trailed off unsure.

"Slytherin?" Finished Harry.

"Exactly" Nodded Hermione.

 **"And what is wrong with Slytherin exactly? If I remember correctly when the hat was place upon our head it said and I quote 'Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness' Pretty sure Slytherin is better than Gryffindor but no... You didn't want to be there"**

 _"Now I know that wasn't my thought! Who is there?!" Shouted_ Harry to himself. Hermione stared in shock as Harry seemingly stared in the distance in shock.

 _"No answer Huh? Well we will go to the sorting hat and let him see for himself!"_

"Hermione I'm sorry to leave you but it seems I have an appointment with a certain hat" Stated Harry.

"What?" Questioned Hermione in shock. Harry stood up nodded to her and left the girl to her thoughts. Before snapping out of them and rushing up to catch him. Bumping into him down the bottom step of the dormitories.

"Hermione what are you doing with Potter! Didn't I tell you the lying stinking cheater put his name in the goblet?!" Shouted Ron.

"Me stink? You're the one who refuses to brush his teeth weasel" Drawled Harry in a perfect imitation of Malfoy. Going red in the face Ron pulled his wand out.

"Eat Slugs potter! _Slugulus Eructo_!" Screamed Ron a green light slightly lighter than the killing curse shot out of Rons wand. Dodging the blast which missed Hermione by inches, Harry pulled his phoenix wand and pointed menacingly at ron.

"Fine Weasel wanna dance? Then let's dance _Flipendo Tria_ " A blue blast shot out of Harry's wand causing Ron to fly back and smash into a wall knocking the boy out.

"HARRY! You used the strongest version of that spell! You could have seriously hurt him!"

"Weasley deserved it Hermione" Spat Harry.

"He's our friend!"

"No the moment he betrayed me, He became my enemy".

"He's insecure Harry! You know this!" She screeched.

"He's fourteen it's about time he learnt to grow up"

Hermione merely shook her head before remembering Harry's explanations.

"Harry go see the hat… I'll explain to Ron what's happening to you, while you sort yourself out" Said Hermione. Harry looked at her for a moment before leaving her. Walking past the other whispering students, Harry walked through the seventh floor with many thoughts. Before he could dwell deeper he collided with someone. Knocking himself to the floor he stared up at the twinkling mischief blue eyes of his headmaster.

"Are you alright Harry my boy?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Professor I'm fine I was coming to your office anyway" Smiled Harry while inwardly.

 **"Thank god for our Occlumency shields"** Was one of Harry's thoughts while the other was. _"The heck is an Occlumency?"_

"I see and may I ask why you want to venture into my Office?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I wanted to use the hat sir, if that's alright?" Asked Harry.

"Of course my boy, of course… I wanted to talk to you about last night's events anyway" Helping Harry up Dumbledore led him to the familiar gargoyle statue.

"Fizzing Whizbee" Said Dumbledore happily before turning to Harry.

"They are good sweets but not as good as the old lemon drops" He smiled. Walking upstairs to the familiar office Fawkes stared at his companion before singing happily at Harry.

"Fawkes it's great to see you again" Smiled Harry stroking Fawkes gently causing the fiery phoenix to trill in enjoyment.

"Ah I know where Fawkes will go for when I pass on to the next great adventure" Smiled Dumbledore before placing a lemon drop in his mouth, offering Harry one. Harry was about to decline before thinking what the hell and placing one in his mouth causing Dumbledore to be shocked.

"Someone actually accepted" He smiled brightly his eyes twinkling in full power. Harry just shook his head in amusement.

"Now before I allow you to use the hat for whatever reason, I must ask you about your actions last night" Said Dumbledore.

"The tournament? But sir I thought you believed me?" Commented Harry in disbelief.

"No not the tournament harry… Your actions towards Professor Snape, Madame Maxine and of course the young Miss delacour" Enquired Dumbledore. Harry was about to answer but his head begun to burn and he answered in a tone which made Dumbledore think of Snape himself.

"The veela insulted me so she got what she deserved, Old snapey also deserved my wrath due to the fact he's a bullying immature greasy haired bat! Who cannot tell the difference between me and my father for reasons only known to himself"

"And madame Maxine?" Questioned Dumbledore frowning at the tone.

"She called me a liar, the woman should have more tact than to outright accuse me" Drawled Harry.

"Harry… Is there something you wish to tell me?" Asked Dumbledore suddenly.

"My only answer to that question is after you allow me to place the hat on my head" Answered Harry. Having an idea of what that meant Dumbledore went to one of his shelves where the hat slept.

"It's a new year already Albus?"

"Not today Godric"

"Godric as in Godric Gryffindor?" Asked Harry.

"Godric made me so he named me… calling me junior was supposedly amusing to him" Answered Godric.

"I thought all the houses made you?"

"Well they placed some of their magics and personality into me but it was Godric himself who did all the work" Answered Godric. "Now Albus why have you awoken me?"

"Well it seems Mr Potter wants you to place you on his head" Chuckled Dumbledore.

"Well go on then place me" Shrugging Harry placed the ancient hat on his messy hair.

 _"Have to admit you've become more cunning since the last time you placed me"_ Said Godric from Harrys mind.

 _"So can you tell me what's happening?"_

 _"Hang on let me see"_ Answered Godric. Waiting patiently before hearing a loud gasp causing Harry to stumble backwards.

 _"Well there seems to be more than just me and you in here Mr Potter"_ Said Godric.

"Wait….What?"


	3. A founders past

Replies: **lunaz: Thank you for review and to answer why harry is being so insulting will be explained soon :)**

 **anarion87: Thank you**

Au. Shorter chapter than my others but i hope it's still good well enjoy.

 _Italic for thoughts and Spells aswell as Parseltounge_

 ** _Other thoughts_**

 _"As I Said Mr Potter it seems to be more than us in here"_ Said Godric calmly.

 _"HOW THE HELL IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE IN HERE! I THOUGHT THE STRESS CAUSED A DIFFERENT PERSONALITY OR SOMETHING NOT HAVE SOMEONE ELSE IN MY HEAD!"_ Mentally yelled Harry. Meanwhile Dumbledore looked concerned with the different expressions on Harry's face. Confusion, Fear and Anger?

 _"No need to yell! I may not have ears but it doesn't mean that I can't feel pain from loudness"_

 _"Oh I am terribly sorry"_ Harry Spat.

 _"If you keep acting more childish than Salazar did, then I am not going to help you"_

 _"Slytherin acted childish?"_

 _"Well of course he did-"Scoffed Godric before continuing. "He was without the doubt the most childish man I had ever met. He sulked when Helga turned his advances down and dated Godric as well as old Rowena… Heck he was so upset over losing to Godric he left and vowed revenge"_

 _"The reason Gryffindor hates Slytherin is because the founder dated two of the other founders?"_ Asked Harry completely gobsmacked.

 _"Well yeah and that whole muggleborn thing, Sal did not like muggles because they kept trying to burn him"_

 _"Witch hunts?"_

 _"No they didn't like him so they tried to burn him"_

 _"Oh"_ Muttered Harry slightly scared to ask the reason why. Godric hearing the subconscious thoughts decided to answer him.

 _"Salazar was known to be sleeping with wives of muggle lords as well as their daughters. He was also known as to be cunning enough to get away with it, until of course he was caught sleeping with the lord Aed's mother. He ordered everyone to burn him alive thus giving him a fear of being burnt by Muggles"_

Harry had no clue on how to reply to the fact, one of the most feared dark wizards of the past. Heck he was the ancestor of Voldemort and it turned out he was basically a man whore? Gathering his thoughts while Godric laughed, He needed to find out who was inside his head.

 _"Can you find whoever is in my head?"_

 _"I could…but hang on"_ Godric then spoke out loud to address Dumbledore who was now happily sucking his lemon drops.

"Dear god Albus how many do you go through a day?"

"My dear hat, I assure you that I go through enough" Smiled Dumbledore causing the Godric to grumble.

"Listen Albus I'm about to pull Potter inside his head, you will need to catch him" Stated Godric.

"Why doesn't he just sit down?" Asked Dumbledore pointing at the chair in front of his desk. Slightly embarrassed of not thinking of sitting down, Harry carefully sat down as he closed his eyes. Feeling a slight pull Harry felt himself losing consciousness.

 _"Wake up"_

Instantly waking up to the sound of Godric. Harry looked around noticing that he was strangely in the Gryffindor common room.

"We aren't in the common room" Stated Godric appearing in front of Harry causing him to gasp at the new appearance. Godric instead of being a hat was tall man with a lion-like mane of wavy red hair and a beard to match. He had green eyes, peach-coloured skin. Wearing Armour with the symbol of all houses he overall looked like a knight.

"Your appearance looks like…"Begun Harry.

"Godric Gryffindor himself" finished Godric.

"But why?"

Godric shrugged as he plonked himself on Harry's favourite chair. Sitting down near him, Harry was still confused at where he was.

"We are in your mind, since you consider this place your home. It's obvious that your mind would show this place as its setting" Explained Godric.

"What happens if I leave the room?" Asked Harry.

"You wake up"

"I see"

"Now you wanted to find who was in your head correct?" Questioned Godric. Harry merely nodded, still slightly in awe at the appearance of Godric. "Well its simple all we have to do is ask him to come out" Shrugged Godric.

"That simple?" Said Harry incredulously.

"It's your mind you control it" Stated Godric.

 **"No it's not just his mind"**

Both turning to the entrance they saw another Figure. Having a similar untidy-Jet black hair with spectacles, Aswell as a familiar lightning bolt scar. Harry stared in shock as he saw himself. Before he could say anything he noticed three different things. This Harry was slightly taller and better built than he was. His eyes were an almond-shaped ice cold blue. But the biggest surprise was the clothes.

"You're in…" he begun.

 **"Slytherin"** Finished his counterpart.

"Have to admit, I wasn't expecting this" Mused Godric.


	4. Essences and Mind's

AN: Thank you for the reviews guys :) Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

 _"Italic" Thoughts or parseltongue_

 **Other thoughts**

"Who are you?" Asked Harry. The Slytherin Harry merely raised an eyebrow as if it was a stupid question.

"Well intruder!" Harry jumped up angrily. This copycat was the reason of his anger, His rudeness and the reason he hurt Ron!

 _"Though Ron was being a prat"_ Mused Harry. The Slytherin version of his self must have heard as he begun to bark in laughter.

 **"Of course hahahaha… Weasley is a prat, He's the definition of the word"**

"That's my friend you are insulting there snake" Snarled Harry.

 **"A friend who's always jealous and muttering about how lucky you are?"** Asked Slytherin Harry.

"His life is rough! He cannot help that"

 **"You are much smarter than this! Did the Dursleys really destroy every thread of intelligence you have?"** Questioned Slytherin Harry.

"The hell are you talking about!" Barked Harry.

 **"….Ronald Weasley is from a pureblood family, a huge family. He may have had second hand things but he was Loved and adored by his family, Plus the whole reason they're so poor is because of their ancestor Decimus lost all the money to the Malfoy family…Due to Decimus backing out of a contract... Thus making it harder for Weasleys to get a job since they are considered contract breakers aswell as blood-traitors"** Explained Slytherin Harry. The original Harry spluttered for a moment before looking at Godric who was agreeing.

"That is true, Decimus did indeed do something that stupid"

"I'm referring to the Dursley part!" Shouted Harry.

 **"Didn't you get beaten if you did better than Dudley?"** Harry looked at his Slytherin counterpart in shock before shaking his head.

"I was wacked on the head a few times and maybe a few blows to the head with a frying pan but… I was normally just thrown into the cupboard and forced to starve for a few days" Shrugged Harry.

 **"Interesting… That didn't happen to me, well it did but it was considered tame to the other things"** Muttered Slytherin Harry.

"Who are you, really?" Asked Harry narrowing his eyes at that comment. Godric rolled his eyes at the sheer stupidity here.

"Honestly Potter! When I looked into your mind a few years back, you was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw! But the main attributes were Slytherin and Gryffindor. But now it seems that you've become more stupid than Draco bloody Malfoy"

"Oi!" Said Harry insulted.

"It's true, it's bloody obvious who he is!" Argued Godric. Harry merely looked confused, while the Slytherin Harry sighed in annoyance.

 **"I'm you moron!"**

"Oh so it was another Personality of me" Said Harry.

"Not exactly Potter… He's you from a different universe" Answered Godric.

 **"I'm surprised you knew this Godric"**

"It's not that surprising I can sense another version of me once being in your mind" Spoke Godric.

 **"I see…"**

"Wait he's from another universe… Like those multiverse theories?" Questioned Harry in doubt.

 **"Yes, as the obvious difference of you being in Gryffindor and I in Slytherin"**

"Exactly how old are you?" Godric Asked.

 **"I'm currently in my sixth year at Hogwarts"**

"So you've already done this before then Sal?"

 **"Sal?"**

"Well I can't keep calling you Slytherin me can I" Said Harry.

 **"I suppose not… Since this is your world, I will allow myself to be called Sal, Good choice though. I've always admired Salazar"** Replied Sal.

"You admire a dark lord man whore?" Asked Harry disbelieving.

 **"Yes I do, He may be a slut but he was a fantastic wizard"** Admitted Sal.

"Salazar would like you other pott... I mean Sal" smiled Godric. Before pulling Harry back into his seat. Sal lazily sat by the third chair near them.

 **"Thank you and to answer your question Harry, yes I have have been put in this pathetic tournament once before"** Answered Sal.

"So Ron didn't believe you either?" Asked Harry. Sal merely scoffed at the mention of Ron.

 **"Me and Weasel was never friends, Heck I hated the moment I saw him. He moaned about being Poor and said how lucky it was me to be rich even though I was an orphan. Pathetic moron should learn his place"** Harry looked surprised at how different his meeting was to his own before noticing again with the place word.

"Exactly what this 'place' you keep mentioning?"

 **"I'm not prejudiced against blood, Well I am if their Veela or Werewolves. Giants are alright but yeah considering our mother was a muggleborn it would be hypocrite to call muggleborns a mudblood. Now I do infact dislike Muggles as a whole but not enough to go Voldemort on them. And well the place I mean is weaklings. Weaklings have no place in the world of the strong, so they should learn their place which is underneath us"** Explained Sal.

"I don't agree with your views but I won't condemn you for them" Said Harry quietly.

 **"Thank you Harrison"**

"Harrison?"

 **"You seriously don't know?"** queried Sal.

"No? My name is Harrison?" Harry was shocked by this.

 **"Well yeah our full Name is Harrison James Henry Potter-Black"** Responded Sal surprised.

"Black? Why do we have Sirius's name in ours?"

 **"Because as he is our godfather he made us is heir. Heck he basically is our third parent to the wizarding world"** Harry looked even more shocked at this but Godric who had enough of this discussion decided to bring the matter back at hand.

"If you traveled through universes why are you in the other Potters head?" Asked Godric. Sal actually looked uncomfortable at this before placing an emotional mask over his face. Looking uncaring, he answered.

 **"I never wanted to go through universes, Heck the only reason I'm here is because of a spell mistake"**

"What spell?" Questioned Godric.

 **"My own creation, it was meant to put me back two years, which it has but not like this and certainly not me merging with my own counterparts mind"**

"You wanted to send your essence back? To your past self" Sal scoffed at this.

 **"No I literally wanted to send myself back in time and help myself by disguising myself as my father's twin's son. They would fall for it since everyone Knows James had a twin called Henry thus why it's our middle Name"**

"James didn't have a twin in this world" Answered Godric before Harry could ask.

 **"Interesting, Many different changes. Well Uncle Henry did in fact raise me after he discovered I was at the Dursleys. He loved his family of Gryffindors even if he was a Slytherin himself"** Explained Sal.

"So it was in your fifth year he found out then? Otherwise it wouldn't have worked" Said Godric.

 **"Yes, my plan was to go back two years. Use an oath and explain to my uncle the circumstance I was in"**

"Why is your eyes blue? My fathers was hazel and My mother's was emerald" Questioned Harry.

 **"My eyes were once emerald but the reason they are now blue is a different story, one I will tell you later alone"**

"Well I've figured out why you didn't replace Mr Potter here, as it would of happened if you did just send your essence back. Which has happened once before" Stated Godric. Sal and Harry looked at Godric waiting for his answer which caused the hat to be amused.

"Well since Mr Potter is a different version of you, not a younger version but a completely different version of you, you couldn't completely become one but since he is also you, Your souls and minds have joined together as if partners which is why on the outside it sometimes seems that Potter acts out of character. It's because you both are in control of this body since it's now both of yours" Explained Godric.

"It does explain why I'm suddenly a lot fitter... I mean i punched Ron way harder than i should" Answered Harry.

 **"I already knew my personality somewhat affected him on the outside, I'm like a second personality to him but with my own set of memories and skills"**

"Which means what exactly?" Asked Harry.

 **"Well it means, what I have seen of you so far will no longer exist, if we are to now co-exist it means that we must compromise"** Said Sal.

"Explain? You want to take over my mind, after the last two days performance I don't think so!" Shouted Harry before kneeling down as his head felt sharp pains. Sal also twitched in pain but was far stronger at hiding it.

 **"Fool! Our minds and Souls are literally glued together not as one but enough to be considered one! It means that we have to get along! Your body is also my body now! Which means that on the outside our personality will eventually be us combined while the inside it will be the both of us!"** After Sal had said this, the common room begun to slightly shift as the orange colours changed to green thus now looking like a red and green common room. The walls also slightly shifted to look more of a dungeon instead of the scarlet tapestries it once had. Harry looked surprised as did Sal but Godric nodded as his theory was correct.

"Now it's a mix between Gryffindor and Slytherin… As you can now tell Mr Potter this mind is no longer just yours, it's now both of yours. As you have noticed if you keep fighting it, you will suffer with severe headaches" Harry sighed annoyed before raising his hand to Sal's.

"If we are to co-exist then we might as well try and become friends"

 **"Very well but try and hide your idiotic brash urges, I do have a reputation to withhold"** Drawled Sal.

"Only if you don't act like a slimy bastard all the time then we are cool" Retorted Harry. Both grasping hands in a firm hand shake. Godric snorted at this.

 _"Exactly like Salazar and Godric were"_ He thought.


	5. Outcast and Oaths

AN: Hey all It's Majinsnake. Thank you all for reading my First Fanfiction and for reviewing now with that said on to the next one :)

 _"Italic" Thoughts or parseltongue and spells_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts.**

"Glad to see you are awake" Harry slowly opened his eyes as he saw an amused Dumbledore staring at him.

 **"If he keeps twinkling like that, I'm going to shove those lemon drops where the sun doesn't shine"**

 _"Such a potty mouth Sal"_

 **"Was... That a pun with our last name?"**

 _"Yes"_

 **"It fucking sucked"** Dumbledore coughed for his attention causing Harry to stop arguing with Sal. Bowing his head in apology he placed Godric on the table.

"So Harry did you find the answer?" Asked Dumbledore. Before Harry spoke Godric interrupted.

"Oh yes we found the seed to Mr Potters problem"

"Oh?" Questioned Dumbledore.

 **"I don't like where this is going… He better not reveal me or I'll use dumbles damn pigeon to flame the hat"** Grumbled Sly. Harry smirked at this before hiding his expression.

"Yes, did you know that Alastor has been using the imperius curse on the students?" Asked Godric. Dumbledores twinkle vanished with no trace. His kind grandfatherly expression turned slightly murderous at this.

"He didn't"

"Oh yes Albus he did… It seems when you told him to show the spells, it meant to himself that he had full reign to use it on the kids themselves" Continued Godric. Dumbledore looked even angrier.

"How can one be so stupid? Using such a spell on the minds of innocent children can have such terrible repercussions!"

"Of course the loss of free will is bad enough but not many knows of the side effects" Said Godric.

"What happened to Harry? Is this one of the side effects" Responded Dumbledore in worry.

"Yes Albus… Mr Potter's side effect is a slight personality change, if I'm correct he will have a slight mix of his Gryffindor personality and a Slytherin" Smoothly lied Godric.

 **"That hat should be called Salazar not Godric! That is pure and utter genius props to him! If he had an actual body I'd offer him to go for a pint"** Sal sounded ecstatic with the lie.

 _"I'm impressed aswell"_ Mused Harry. Meanwhile Dumbledore felt saddened at hearing this about someone he cared about.

"There isn't any other side effects is there?" Asked Dumbledore.

"If you worried if he's lost any magical abilities then you know as well as I do that it's only personality effects that the curse does to younger minds" Explained Godric patiently.

"I know… I know but I cannot help but worry" Smiled Dumbledore sadly.

"Can I leave Professor?" Asked Harry politely.

"Yes of course… I best prepare for the meeting with Alastor… I cannot allow this to continue and Harry please try to control your ah what was it oh prejudiced Slytherin side"

"Prejudiced Slytherin side? All Slytherin have somewhat bigot sides to them" Remarked Godric.

Nodding to both of them Harry chose to ignore the comment as he didn't want Sal to get angry over it. Walking outside the office harry had a gut feeling that things were going to get worse.

 _11_ _th_ _November 1994 Hogwarts: Great hall._

The past eleven days were probably the loneliest time, Harry has ever had to put up with since he came to Hogwarts. At least when they accused him of being the heir of Slytherin he still had Hermione and Ron. Hermione as much as he wished to deny seemed to be ignoring him which hurt him more than the falling out of Ron. Sighing sadly as he ate his lunch on his own, His thoughts drifted over the past week. The interview with that woman Rita turned out horrible as Sal had warned. Snape was even more of an evil greasy bat, all the Hufflepuff's, Slytherin's and parts of Ravenclaw as well as his own house were wearing the potter stink badges. The only good thing about it was Professor Moody no longer used the spell on them, Though he seemed to be grumbling alot aswell as glaring at Harry as if it was his fault (Technically Is).

 **"Your brooding isn't wanted"**

 _"I can't help It Sal! Everytime something happens I'm to blame!"_

 **"That's because we are the boy who lived"**

 _"You told me you went through the tournament? Tell me did these people do this to you? Call me a liar, Cheater and whisper constantly behind my back… Heck a few times I've been tripped over"_ Thought Harry bitterly.

 **"No because I entered myself"** Replied Sal honestly.

 _"What? Why!"_

 **"I'm a Slytherin Harry, We may be counterparts of eachother but don't forget history is different for us"**

 _"I can't believe Hermione betrayed me too…"_ Thought Harry sadly. Sal scoffed before speaking.

 **"The muggleborn was weak! Her knowledge is merely books that won't help us in the battles of the future! Forget weasel and the know it all, Heck forget everyone here. They don't deserve your heart Harry. I learnt the hard way in the second year, as they accused me of being the Heir as well. "** Said Sal passionately.

"Hi Harry"

Harry turned to see Neville Longbottom looking nervously at him. Smiling slightly Harry patted a seat next to him. Nodding in thanks Neville sat down. Looking once more at Harry he took a breath before speaking.

"I believe you Harry and I'm sorry for not speaking u-up… I'm just not brave enough" Said Neville looking down.

"Thank you Neville I'm glad at least one of my friends believe me"

"Yo-you co-consider me a f-f-friend?" Stuttered Neville in wonder.

"Of course, we haven't spoken as much as I would of liked but I do consider you a friend" Smiled Harry.

 **"The longbottom may seem weak but I can feel he could be a great ally"**

 _"I agree he needs confidence"_

"Thank you Harry… I consider you a friend aswell" Whispered Neville.

"Good" Said Harry. They both went into a comfortable silence before Malfoy appeared.

"Oh potter it seems you are so lonely being an outcast you've joined the other one aswell"

"You being here is a sign of bad faith" Groaned Harry. Which caused Sal to laugh loudly giving Harry a slight headache.

 _"What's funny?"_

 **"Malfoy literally means bad faith in French!"**

 _"Seriously… Haha when he introduces himself to the French no wonder they give him such weird looks"_

"So Squib how does it feel to make a friend even if it is cheater potter" Smirked Malfoy.

"Fuck off Malfoy I have no need for your squabble today and I'd rather be an outcast than an Inbred Death eater junior aswell as the bunch of useless Sheep that the rest of this school is like" Spat Harry. One of the hufflepuffs Susan bones jumped up in anger over the comment.

"Shut it potter! I thought you was a nice guy until you cheated out poor Cedric!"

"And to think I had a slight crush on you… I should have known it was foolish of me to like a badger" Sighed Harry dramatically.

 _"I had a crush on her?"_

 **"I think I did in second year…"**

 _"So it's you"_

 **"Yup"**

Susan looked slightly shocked as well as had slight pink cheeks at the thought of the boy who lived himself liking her before shaking her head.

"I don't date cheaters! And what's wrong with badgers!" Harry jumped up in anger, pulled his wand from his robe and pointed upwards.

" _I Harrison James Potter, swear on my magic and life to use this spell known as a magicis iuramentum to prove my innocence for I have not nor asked anyone to place myself in this tournament. Hear me as I use the magical force from within to plead with fates herself as I cast this spell! So mote it be!"_ Blue light begun to swirl around Harry as he closed his eyes, allowing the spell to judge his words before a thundering noise was heard.

 _"He speaks the truth!"_ Droned a female voice before the light completely vanished. Panting for breath everyone stared at him before Dumbledore began to clap.

"As everyone who has read oaths. That spell is known as Magicis Iruamentum also known as a magical oath, if he did indeed lie then he would be dead, so I want everyone to understand that I myself believed harry potter when he said he didn't place himself into this tournament..." Smiled Dumbledore before waving his hand causing all the badges to vanish.

"Anyone who is seen wearing those disgusting things will be in a detention aswell as a ten point deduction understand?"

"It seems I'm not a cheater" Drawled Harry.

"I-I see…" Muttered Susan before sitting down.

"But what is wrong with badgers? You never said anything about that?" Asked Ernie Macmillan another hufflepuff.

"Well simple" Smiled Harry.

"It's foolish to date badgers because Lions eat them" Harry finished before turning and leaving.

 _"Was that some of your knowledge?"_

 **"Yep, I feel stupid for not thinking of it sooner"**

 _"You never did answer me about the blue eyes?"_ Asked Harry.

 **"You will find out soon enough"**

 _"I'll hold you to it"_ Said Harry.


	6. Dreams and First Task I

AN: Hey all It's Majinsnake. Thank you all for reading Fanfiction and for reviewing. I hope this doesn't feel rushed but i wanted to finally begin the task! So with that Said Enjoy!

 _"Italic" Thoughts or parseltongue and spells_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts.**

* * *

 _"Sirius!" Cried Harry looking around a dark, empty medieval type room. Blood stained the stoned walls. Panting slightly he turned to his best friend Tracy Davis._

 _"Trace where do you think he is?" Asked Harry worriedly not even bothering to maintain his once cold façade. Tracy turned to look at him in shock, He was never this scared._

 _"I don't know… You know this is a trap right?"_

 _"I'm well aware that this is a trap, but I won't nor allow one of the few remaining family members I have left perish to a weakling" Spat Harry._

 _"Harry listen to yourself! This isn't like a school fight this is you know who, He will destroy us! Why did we come here! Of all places why did we come here?!" Shouted Tracy. Harry was about to reply but instantly turned as he saw six dementors approaching him. Snarling at the beasts he pointed his black and blue wand at them._

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A blue tinted snow wolf shot from his wand, instantly attacking the Dementors causing them to flee. Hearing a cold laugh, Harry rushed blindly following the noise with a heavy panting Tracy behind him._

 _"Where are you Riddle?" Spat Harry. Hearing a hiss at the name he turned to see his most hated enemy. With red slitted eyes staring back at him, Looking more like a human snake than an actual human. Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort stared at Harry hatefully._

 _"Potter" He hissed._

 _"Where the fuck is my Godfather"_

 _"He is around" Smiled Voldemort. Hearing the screams of his godfather caused Harrys emerald green eyes to shine._

 _"Reducto!" a blue light shined from Harry's wand and shot straight towards Voldemort. Deflecting the blast with ease Voldemort retaliated with his own blast. Green lights shot from his wand, Harry dodged firing more red ones as Tracy hid away scared of Voldemort._

 _"You might want to use bigger spells Potter, Defense spells aren't going to work against me!"_

 _"Occides intus!" A purple with black tints beam shot from Harry's wand. Voldemort looked surprised at the spell before transfiguring a rock in front of him. Growling in frustration Harry continued to fire many spells. Ranging from light defence to borderline dark. Voldemort merely smirked as he continued to block, Dodge, reflect and fire his own. Meanwhile Sirius's screams got worse causing Harry to panic._

 _"You will tell me the prophecy potter! I know you know it, I know you removed it. Why else would I have brought you here" Smirked Voldemort._

 _"Of all places why Nurmengard!" Shouted Harry._

 _"Because I asked Him"_

 _Turning to see who it was Harry gasped before screaming._

 _"YOU!"_

 _Everything went blurry before going black completely_

* * *

 _November 20th 1994 Hogwarts: Gryffindor dormitories_

"What the hell!" Shouted Harry waking up. Thanking the heavens for the silent charm before sleeping

 **"What did you see?"** Asked Sal with a hint of fear. Harry begun to explain before Sal sighed in sadness.

 **"One of my memories… You are gaining mine, While I yours. Though since I'm an accomplished Occlumens I would mostly gain the memories in order. While you, as you have explained will get them in random order"**

 _"So your best friend was Tracy Davis?"_ Asked Harry.

 **"She was my lover after that event, but a few months later… I did the spell"**

"What was that place?"

 **"Nurmengard the prison that Grindelwald created himself… If you don't mind I don't want to talk about it"**

 _"Of course Sal…"_ Said Harry.

 _24_ _th_ _November First task._

 **"You had to get the Horntail didn't you"** Sal Snorted in amusement.

 _"I should go for the plan that Moody chose for me"_

 **"Out flying a dragon is a brilliant idea! How about afterwards, we invite the dementors for a cup of tea?"**

 _"No need to be bloody Snarky Sal"_ Said Harry.

 **"Then stop acting like a bloody Gryffindor!"**

 _"I am a Gryffindor!"_ Shouted Harry.

 **"Oh yeah I forgot"** Said Sal quietly. Causing Harry to snort before hearing Bagman call for his turn.

 **"So Cedric tried to get it to chase a dog? Krum fucked up badly and the veela tried getting it to have sex with her… Wow this universe sucks compared to mine"**

 _"Correction Fleur used her charm to make it sleepy"_ Corrected Harry.

 **"She's still stupid for doing it"**

Walking out the tent, Harry stared in horror at the horntail. Yellow eyes stared hatefully at Harry's green.

 _"Fuck!"_ Harry hissed in parseltongue. The horntail stared in shock before speaking back.

 _"You speak the language of the serpent's young meat bag?"_

 _"I have a name you know!"_ Shouted Harry.

"It seems Mr Potter is arguing with the dragon? I don't know how that's going to help" Boomed Bagmans voice.

 _"I do not care meat bag! You are here to steal my babies and even if you wasn't I don't like you"_

 **"THAT'S IT, I'm taking control right now!"** Sal shouted angrily.

 _"Wait what?"_

Harry's green eyes began to change colour, slowly turning into the blue of Sal's. His aura was more menacing than before.

 ** _"Listen lizard fucker! I hate dragons almost as much as veelas! So you better prepare for a fight! Otherwise I'll be stealing those eggs and will get some toast, bacon and sausages for a good ol' English breakfast!"_** Hissed Sal taking full control of Harry's body.

 _"I thought our personality was to merge not you taking completely over!" Shouted Harry from within the mindscape._

 ** _"It normally would but this lizard pissed me off!"_** Sal replied.

 _"For a Slytherin you have a terrible temper"_

 ** _"I got it from my mother"_** Sal replied before staring at a now raging dragon. His blue eyes shining blue, the air around him begun to get colder as the ground slowly gained a small frost. Growling Sal began to walk angrily towards the now enraged Horntail. Meanwhile from the crowd Hermione gasped.

"It seems Mr Potter is walking to the dragon. Has he lost his mind?!" Shouted Bagman in shock.

"Oh no Ronald what if because of us Harry's gone suicidal!" Hermione whispered worriedly. Ron gulped, He knew deep down that Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet plus with the Oath he made but he was just too proud now, his best mate was going to get himself killed. Hermione who wanted to stay in the side lines accidentally ignored Harry and was now paying the price.

 _"Burn meat bag!"_ Screeched the horntail. Opening its mouth it shot a blazing red flame straight for Sal. Sal looked bored and raised his hand before muttering in latin.

 _"duratus"_ Cold ice shot from his hand like water. Colliding with the dragons flame as if two spells were fighting for dominance. The whole crowd from the stands, Looked in shock as the impossible had happened. Someone was using magic powerful enough to draw with a dragons flame.

"AMAZING MR POTTER IS FIGHTING THE DRAGON HEAD ON WITH A SPELL I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE" Boomed Bagman.

 _"Harry's an Elemental? Is that the power he knows not"_ Thought Dumbledore in amazement.

Sal meanwhile had begun to pant. He felt stupid for acting so gryffindorish.

 ** _"Guess you rubbed off on me a bit"_** Sal said smiling. Eventually the dragon stopped and was looking at Sal in amazement. Where Sal now stood was nothing but snow. Finally noticing his eyes the dragon actually gulped. Pure utter ice cold blue shards for eyes was staring at the beast.

 _"An Ice Mage?"_ Hissed the horntail.

Sal merely smirked before panting heavily.

 **"Damn…Since this body is younger than my original one… I'm a lot...weaker"** The blue eyes receded back to green.

 _"Sal?"_ Asked Harry.

 **"…Need rest, when the dragon stopped firing its flame… it became vulnerable, meaning that you need to attack now! You have five minutes!"**

 _"With what? Spells don't work well against it and I can't exactly use ice magic like you just did!"_ Said Harry in a panic.

 **"Do the basilisk fight again"** Answered Sal.

 _"No, I refuse. Plus the hat isn't even here!"_

 **"Just bloody say I Harrison James Potter, Student and follower of the noble house of Gryffindor requests your help! I summon thy sword to slay the enemy"** Shaking his shoulders Harry shouted what he was told. Instantly a familiar sword that was made of pure silver, with rubies appeared in Harry's hand. Looking at the inscription of Godric Gryffindor. Harry smiled a pure predatory smile.

"Potter Vs Dragon Round 2!" He shouted.


	7. Hero: No More

**AN: Hi all Snake here, Just wanted to say thank you once more for the reviews and viewing my Fanfiction :)**

 _"Italic" Thoughts or parseltongue and spells_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

* * *

"Amazing absolutely amazing! Mr Potter is now wielding the legendary Godric Gryffindor's sword but what will he do with it? Surely he doesn't plan to fight the dragon head on with a blade!" Shouted Bagman's voice in excitement. Harry stared directly into the eyes of his newest enemy. Thoughts flashed back into his mind, the philosopher's stone with Quirrell and then the basilisk in the chamber of secrets with finally all those dementors from last year flooded his mind.

"To think that the wizarding world would be better than the Dursley's, I was a fool. Me normal? Heh what a fool's dream. I'm never going to be normal, I'm fate's bitch" Spat Harry with pure utter venom. His voice echoed around the stadium making everyone who was harsh to him in the past look down in guilt. Dumbledore was shedding a few silent tears.

 _"I'm sorry my boy"_ Dumbledore thought.

 **"Seems with both of our negative feelings about the past, It's made us both extremely bitter since we are in one body"** Sal said sadly still panting a bit. Harry merely continued to stare at the Dragon.

 _"I won't fight for anyone else… Not anymore, only myself"_ Thought Harry. With those words he slowly begun to walk towards the Dragon.

 _"Quit now dragon, I have the skill to defeat you and you know it, Give me the fake egg and I will allow you to live"_ Harry hissed.

 _"It seems that I was wrong about you meat bag, your eyes have dulled since the start of the battle. If I were to guess, you have given up"_ Hissed the horntail.

"You understand English?" Asked Harry. The horntail merely nodded.

 _"I understand it but I do not speak it, why do you want your answer to be heard out loud?"_

"Exactly, I have merely given up being this world's hero. I am not the boy who lived, I'm no hero. I am Harry Potter an orphan someone who has no one but himself to rely on" Answered Harry.

 **"What of Sirius and that Werewolf?"** Asked Sal.

 _"Sirius hasn't responded to my letters… I am on my own"_

 **"Sirius may be irresponsible but he does care, even I know this"**

 _"I am aware that he cares and I will find out his reasons but the werewolf as you said… He never bothered with me and only reappeared recently, I don't know him he isn't family nor a friend, He's merely an ex teacher"_ Explained Harry.

 _"So you are no longer a hero?"_ Questioned the horntail completely curious.

"I was never a hero, I'm merely a survivor and that's that"

 _"Very well… Meat bag, you may be no hero but you are a warrior and as honour shows, A warrior must fight"_

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a proud race" Stated Harry.

 **"Listen to me, you have one minute left before that dragon can fire again… Now I'm sure you don't know much about the sword apart from the fact you have killed with it. Now number one: its Goblin made so it will absorb anything that will make it stronger, like basilisk venom for example. Number two: Godric once he gained this legendary weapon, he decided to combine his own wand with the sword by using blood magic. Now finally number three: Once he fused his wand, He made sure that a worthy Gryffindor could use both the blade and the wand from within by cutting one's hand and placing the blood on the ruby of the hilt"** Explained Sal.

 _"How do you know this?"_

 **"That Hat told me in my world. Because it turned out that I am considered a worthy Gryffindor even though I am mostly a Slytherin a bit like how you are a worthy Slytherin but are mostly a Gryffindor"**

 _"Seems that we both are pure opposite"_ Smiled Harry.

 **"Enough to be alike but also enough to be strangers, Harry remember that we are now joined by the soul nothing can break us apart. I am stuck within you and you are stuck within me… Now fight that damn dragon"** Smirked Sal.

Harry shaking his head bit hard into his finger causing blood. He then placed his now bleeding finger over the ruby causing it to light up. Harry felt pure utter warmth flood his system as the magic from Godric himself judged him.

 **"I wasn't a hero either Mr Potter but I was brave enough to fight until the end… Just like you, Go my magical heir and fight head on"** Spoke a gruff voice from within Harry's mind. Gryffindor's blade began to shine a red tint as Harry prepared to fight.

 **"I know you are confused Harry but I will explain who that was after this battle! Shit it's time out looks like that this dragons going to fire! Trust me on this one here just act like a Gryffindor!"** Said Sal.

Harry nodded and rushed forward. The horntail opened its mouth and breathed more fire.

 **"** ** _DURATUS!"_** Shouted Sal. Harry slashing Gryffindor's sword at the time forward was amazed when a blue ice shield protected him as the blade sliced the flame in two. Not thinking anymore but merely acting on instinct Harry dodged the horntails tail when it swiped at him. Using the sword he sliced the dragon's tail in two. Causing the Horntail to scream in pure agony.

 **"Godric's magic is powering the blade and it's literally an unstoppable sword, if you had used this blade like this in the chamber you could have killed the snake quicker"** Harry wasn't listening however, He stared in shock as the Horntail kept screeching in agony. Black liquid shot from its yellow eyes, its nostrils and mouth.

 _"THIS VENOM… IT'S…D..DA..DAMN..YO..YOU.."_ With those final words the dragon finally fell forward panting heavily. Harry feeling pity raised his blade and charged forward tearing the dragons head clean off as the blade carved through its neck. The crowd was gobsmacked. Harry grabbed the egg, looked sadly at the dragon before turning to the crowd.

"You see this? Did you enjoy this? I have to fight and kill for my life, for what? Your entertainment. You sicken me… Don't try to say that I could have allowed it to live. The moment this blade had touched its skin it was poisoned. So remember this! You made me into this!" Shouted Harry before turning around and returning to the tent.

"Mr Potter has retrieved the egg and defeated… the dragon, someone call the handlers and yes score we need to score" Said Bagman nervously. Harry returned to the tent and ignored the other champions as they were being healed. Madam Pomfrey hurried out and tutted as she looked at Harry.

"Once again Mr Potter you've gotten yourself into a mess. Dragons! Honestly it's like they forget this is a school not a battleground!" Waving her wand at Harry she smiled as he realised there was nothing wrong with him.

"Well Mr Potter you are perfectly fine, I think a Calming Draught will help you might stop the shock as I can tell you are slightly shaking" Said Madam Pomfrey handing Harry the potion.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Smiled Harry drinking the given potion. Smiling slightly at the fact this didn't taste nearly as bad as the other Potions. Sitting down on a nearby bed for a bit of rest, He was startled to see both Ron and Hermione rushing in.

 **"Oh this will be good"** Stated Sal.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Harry politely. Before Ron could speak Hermione butted in.

"Oh Harry how could you kill that Dragon! Hagrid is absolutely heartbroken" Scolded Hermione. Harry stared at her in complete and utter shock. Sal begun to laugh madly.

 **"She's… Telling…us…Off…for...protecting…ourselves** " Said Sal between laughs. Harry stared in shock just utter shock. Ron meanwhile decided to say what he came here to do.

"I think whoever put your name in the Goblet was trying to do you in"

 **"Weasley stated the obvious give him ten points to stupiddor"** Shaking his head out of his shock Harry stared at Hermione who seemed a bit unnerved by the stare.

"You're kidding? You literally came here to tell me off, And Weasley thank you for the obvious comment I must say I am surprised that it came to you so quickly" Said Harry the last part with complete sarcasm in his voice.

"Mate… I know I was a bad mate and I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't of taken out my jealously on you and well I'm sorry" Said Ron.

"I didn't come here to tell you off! Harry James Potter I came here to see how you are!" Shouted Hermione.

"Really Granger?" Sneered Harry. Hermione eyes had unshed tears at hearing how he addressed her.

"Yes, It's just killing is wrong" She stated.

"Yes Killing a dragon is wrong. I'll allow it to burn me next time yes?" Harry's voice was completely dripping with venom now.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She screeched.

"Granger why are you even here?" Asked Harry.

"To see you"

"Why?" That question took her off guard.

"Because you're my best friend" She stated the obvious.

"No you aren't, I'm an outcast remember?" Answered Harry. Ron who was starting to getting annoyed butted in before Hermione could say anymore.

"Will you stop ignoring me! I apologized!" Shouted Ron.

"Yes and I'm very pleased you decided to grow a few brain cells and state the obvious even though I've proved I wasn't a cheater quite sometime ago"

"What do you want me to say?" Asked Ron.

"Remember what I said Weasley" Said Harry. Ron thinking back remembered what Harry had said. His voice flashed through his mind.

 _"Listen Weasley I've had a rough day… And I do not need your fucking jealousy right now, Want me to make an oath or take the damn Veritaserum which is truth serum if your tiny brain didn't remember that then fine I will! But let me tell you this now, if you fucking decide to allow that jealousy to take over right now, I promise you… No I swear to you that I will not forgive you!"_

"You meant that didn't you" Said Ron quietly.

"I did Ronald… I don't need another Wormtail in my life" Harry said quietly. Nodding sadly Ron turned and left.

"Harry! He apologized you could of accepted!" Said Hermione.

"No, I couldn't and why are you still here?" Asked Harry confused.

"Because you're my best friend"

"You've ignored me since the day after I spoke about my problem… You didn't help me when I needed it, you took Weasleys side and that's that"

"No! I stayed in the side lines" She protested.

"No you still spoke to Ron completely ignoring me… I really don't need friends like that, so please leave" Replied Harry quietly.

"Harry… I didn't mean too... Please understand" Said Hermione her eyes shedding tears.

"I understand perfectly, you joined the Hate Potter wagon except instead of insulting me you chose to ignore me"

"NO! I didn't harry! Honestly!"

 **"F** u **c** k **i** n **g** l **e** a **v** e **a** l **r** e **a** d **y** " Spat Harry and Sal at the same time. Looking shocked at the language she turned sadly and left.

"Mr Potter! Please come out your scores are ready!" Called Bagman. Harry sighed before moving to leave. Knowing that things was about to get even worse.


	8. Aftermath of the Trial

**AN: Hi all Snake here, Just wanted to say thank you once more for the reviews and viewing my Fanfiction :) Also sorry for the delay my laptop charger broke so had to order a new one. I hope this chapter doesn't feel as rushed as the others but I felt the viewers who enjoy this deserves a chapter as soon as I can! With that said Enjoy all**

 _"Italic" Thoughts or parseltongue and spells_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

* * *

"Now Judges show us the score from one to ten. Let's start with Madame Maxime" Said Bagman. The half-giantess headmistress raised her wand conjuring up the number five.

 **"A FIVE!"** Screeched Sal. Harry didn't hear him however as he thought about how he just treated Hermione.

 _"Sure, she ignored me and I shouldn't forgive her but I was a bit harsh..."_

"And now will you Barty" Smiled Bagman. Barty crouch merely grunted conjuring the number three. Staring at Harry with loathing.

"A THREE!" Shouted Harry.

"You killed the dragon Mr Potter" Snarled Crouch. Ignoring him, Harry turned to Bagman. Dumbledore went next giving Harry a six but was looking at him with disappointment. Igor however strangely enough gave Harry an eight.

"He fought well" Was his answer.

Finally Bagman gave Harry the score of ten.

"Though you killed the dragon Mr potter, You did however show amazing rare magic and I think we can all agree that deserves a good score" Responded Bagman.

"That leaves Mr Potter in last place with Thirty-Two points, Miss Delacour is third with Thirty-Three points. Mr Diggory is in second with Thirty-Eight and finally in first place is Mr Krum with an outstanding forty points! Ladies and gentleman a round of applause for our champions"

The crowd went wild. While Harry merely snorted not caring the slightest that everyone had finally begun to warm up to him. Slowly walking back to Hogwarts, Harry turned to see his first friend Hagrid crying. Before saying something Hagrid interrupted.

"Why 'arry why did yeh kill tha' dragon, He weren' hurtin no one" Cried Hagrid. Harry stared at him before getting angry.

"Hagrid, me and the dragon had a battle between warriors, When she asked me to fight her to the death, I honored her wish" Replied Harry bitterly. Turning to move he noticed Charlie weasley coming to him.

"Harry, Uh by laws the dragons corpse is considered yours by conquest" Said Charlie though he looked angry with Harry as well.

 **"Everyone's angry with us but shouldn't they realise a Gryffindor charges forward, While a Slytherin uses all his resources to survive"** Spoke Sal simply. Harry nodded telling Charlie to ask the dragon to be sold for parts and to send the money to his vault. Moving away from them. He stopped when he heard Hermione, feeling he should apologize he walked towards her.

"I'm not ready to forgive but I'm sorry for how I treated you… Everything got to me and I acted out of order, I apologize" Bowed Harry.

"It's okay, I wish we could all be friends again though"

"I doubt that will happen, though I may forgive you but Weasley It will never happen" Replied Harry. Hermione nodded sadly looking at Harry as if she wanted to hug him.

 **"Give her one last hug"** Spoke Sal. Harry nodding opened his arms, Hermione seeing this burst into tears and roughly collided with Harry.

"I'm sorry Hermione, It's just you hurt me too much… when you ignored me, I was devastated so please understand why I'm angry"

"I didn't mean too… Harry it's just, I have a small crush on Ron…" Sniffed Hermione though her cheeks were slightly red towards the end. Harry was slightly shocked at the revelation while Sal snorted.

 **"He treats her like shit so what happens? She likes him… I wonder if she's into the whole men are assholes situation"**

"But Hermione, Weasley is a complete and utter prick to you" Said Harry. Hermione stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"He can be the kindest soul I have ever met, you wouldn't understand Harry and I'd appreciate if you didn't bad mouth him" Said Hermione. Harry just shook his head, turning away from her. Hermione was shocked at the sheer disappointment in his eyes.

"If you truly want to be my friend… Open your eyes Hermione and see Ronald for what he is. A wormtail in the making"

"Harry why do you keep comparing Ron to the man who helped murder your parents! That isn't a very fair comparison" Scolded Hermione.

"Peter joined the popular group… Ron most likely joined me because I'm famous. Peter got jealous and Ron gets jealous. See where I'm going with this? I won't make the same mistake my Father did." Replied Harry turning away from a calling Hermione. Harry finally reached the entrance hall door.

 **"It's a pity… Because Weasley could actually be a great man, if he did something with himself"** Remarked Sal.

 _"Surprised you complimented a non Slytherin"_ Said Harry. Finally reaching the staircase, Harry was called once more. Turning around he found Professor McGonagall staring at him with annoyance.

"Mr Potter I have been calling you since you left a crying Miss Granger, Which by the way I should dock house points for that"

"And please tell me Professor, Why should you dock points for something as trivial as a falling out between comrades" Spoke Harry in a monotone.

"Mr Potter I do not like your tone" Responded McGonagall.

"And I don't particularly like you but I don't go around saying it" Retorted Harry.

"Twenty Points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher and a week of detention with Professor Snape"

"Fantastic I do love to spend time with good old professor Snape shall I present him with an apple and an award for best teacher or better yet should I give him a hug?" Drawled Harry.

"Don't make me dock you more points!" Shouted McGonagall.

"Professor is there a reason why you are here?" Asked Harry.

"Yes… Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office" Said McGonagall. With that said she turned and left in a huff.

 **"Bitch"**

 _"I agree"_ Smirked Harry before realizing something.

 _"How the hell did an old man get to his office before I even got back into Hogwarts?"_


	9. Differences in a memory

**AN: Hi again majinsnake here! To make up for the long wait of chapter eight, I decided to write up nine a day after! this one is a shift in the storyline since i felt that things needed to change abit. But i hope you all enjoy and once again thank you for sticking around and reviewing.**

 _"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

* * *

 **"Please don't tell me you are actually going to go to the fool's office?"** Asked Sal.

 _"If I tried that, then I'm pretty sure you'd take over my body"_ Sal agreed with this statement. Harry just sighed as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, completely ignoring the summoning by the headmaster. After peaceful moments of silence Harry finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"I heard about the first task, well done for showing true courage as a Gryffindor" Said the fat lady.

"Thank you" Smiled Harry.

"Now password?"

"Balderdash but before you go, I was wondering if you would answer me a question?" Asked Harry.

"Very well" Nodded the portrait.

"What is your name? I find it in poor taste to simply refer to you as a fat lady. Surely you have a name?"

The fat lady looked a bit startled before smiling at Harry.

"You know Potter, you are the first to ask me for my name… but yes I do have one"

"May I ask what it is?"

"It's Elizabeth Dawn" Answered the now named Elizabeth.

"Nice name, I'd guess that the family of Dawn has always guarded Gryffindor" Replied Harry.

"That is true, my family was cousins of Gryffindor and had always showed loyalty to the house by guarding it. Unfortunately I am the last of my line so I will be the last Dawn to guard Gryffindor"

"I apologize if I brought up unpleasant memories" Bowed Harry.

"No need Mr Potter, it was nice having someone from this house pay attention and actually speak to me, I hope things do improve for you. As I have noticed you do get a lot of bad luck"

Smiling at Harry, Elizabeth swung open for him to allow entry. Walking through, Harry instantly heard the noise of a party. Clutching his egg tightly he prepared for the onslaught of Gryffindor welcoming him.

"It's Harry!"

"Bloody good show mate"

"Showed everyone the true power of Gryffindor!"

"Well I always believed in you!"

 **"Wow… The sheep of Gryffindor are just outstanding, the sheer bullshit of what is sprouting from their mouths should surely be checked by the nurse"** Ignoring Sal, Harry looked at them for a moment before speaking.

"I'm pretty sure you guys thought I was bullshitting until I made that oath, and even then some of you was still complete assholes to me"

"Now Harry old chap…"Begun Fred.

"No need to act like this" Continued George.

"Just go with the flow and enjoy the party!" They finished in unison. Harry just gave them a deadpan stare.

 **"Those Weasley's make my head hurt even without old voldy being near"** Sighed Sal.

"Look terrible duo, I am tired. I just fought a dragon, got a bad score because of it and have annoying teachers nagging me… I just want to sleep" Said Harry with a yawn.

"Well do you want us to party for you?" They both spoke.

"Sure knock yourselves out, Have a fantastic time. Be sure to write a story of the sheer fantastic night that this party will be" Replied Harry with pure utter sarcasm dripping in his tone. The twins got the message and left. Nodding to some of the few Gryffindor's who had believed him. Harry went to the dormitory to finally rest.

"Going to rest for a bit Harry?" Asked Neville shyly.

"Yeah mate, Just going to rest for a bit… Wake me up in a few hours" smiled Harry throwing himself into his bed. Drifting himself off to sleep. Harry met Sal once more in his mind, Looking around at the hybrid common room Harry approached and sat on his favorite chair, He nodded to Sal as his Slytherin counterpart seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's up?" Asked Harry after several minutes.

 **"I'm curious that's all"** Replied Sal.

"What's curious?" Harry said feeling Déjà vu.

 **"I remember saying that to Ollivander"**

"That happened to you aswell?" Asked Harry.

 **"I've seen your memories Harry, even though ours are different. They are some moments where the timelines are similar to each other"** Answered Sal.

"Are you thinking of your own time?" Asked Harry.

 **"Yes, I'm remembering my own Dumbledore… looking at things from the moments you've spoken to him, this version of Dumbledore actually seems to care for you. Though he has some traits of my own Dumbledore, so best to watch out for him"** Explained Sal.

"What's wrong with your Dumbledore?"

 **"Well considering the Dursleys and other things, when my Dumbledore learnt I was an elemental he became obsessed with me becoming his weapon against his biggest mistake"** Answered Sal.

"What was his biggest mistake?" Asked Harry intrigued.

 **"Well I found out from young riddle in my own second year that, Tom riddle was originally an apprentice of Dumbledore himself"**

"No! That can't be" Said Harry in complete and utter shock.

 **"Yes most of my own Voldemort's spells was learnt by Dumbledore. My version was a lot darker than yours. He did not have Fawkes the phoenix that's for sure"** Explained Sal.

"I can't believe your Dumbledore was evil like Voldemort" Sal scoffed at this.

 **"Typical Gryffindor with light and dark morals. He was not evil, there is no light and dark just power and those who are weak to use it"**

Harry felt irony at those words as he remembered that Voldemort himself had said something extremely similar.

 **"Your Voldemort is actually a lot tamer than mine by the looks of it"** Spoke Sal interrupting Harry from his thoughts.

"Why is that?" Asked Harry.

 **"I can't explain it, I just feel like my version is a lot worse"**

"So Dumbledore wasn't evil?" Asked Harry changing the subject back.

 **"No he wasn't truly evil but he wasn't good… He was a man lost in his own power and wanted to remain known as the kind hearted fool he made himself to be"** Answered Sal. Harry looked sceptical at this and it showed on his face. Sal looked annoyed before standing up.

"What are you doing?"

 **"Showing you my Dumbledore"** Said Sal grabbing Harry. Pulling him up, both vanished from the common room like an apparition and found themselves within a black void. Harry blinking back while many what appeared to be doors? Had suddenly flashed through his eyes. Harry extremely dizzy, He definitely preferred portkeys to this. When finally the door that Sal had appeared to be looking for was found. The door was black with a blood red ruby for a handle.

 **"Come on Harry it's time to see my Dumbles"** Said Sal pulling Harry. Sal opened the handle and both went through.

 _"You called for me Sir?"_ Harry whirled round to see a younger version of Sal appear. Looking around he noticed that, they both were in the headmasters Office.

 **"Amusingly we did go to his office in the end"** Spoke the older Sal. Harry snorted turning back to the younger Sal sitting down in front of the headmaster.

 _"Ah Mr Potter, before I begin allow me to pass on my grievances for Sirius he was a great man" Said Dumbledore sadly._

 **"Even then I knew that Dumbledore was talking out of his arse"** Remarked Sal. Harry however became shocked and saddened to hear Sirius was dead. Even if his godfather hadn't spoken to him. He did care a great deal for him.

 _"Thank you Sir… I was a fool to allow myself to go there and fight Voldemort alone" Said younger Sal with extreme sorrow. Dumbledore nodded before frowning towards the end of his sentence._

 _"Now Mr Potter lying to me won't get you anywhere, we both know Miss Davies was with you"_

 _"At the end of that battle I was alone so I wasn't lying Sir" Replied Sal._

 _"Quite right to go to the prison Nurmengard it was quite a feat. I mean how did you even get there? Surely that new found power of yours couldn't get you all the way there?" Asked Dumbledore. The younger Sal stiffened as he realised that Dumbledore had found out about his power._

 **"I apologize for using that power in the task, as you may have noticed. I originally wanted to keep it as a surprise for when I fought Voldemort"**

"I see" Replied Harry while keeping his eyes at the memory in front of him.

 _"Sir…What are you talking about?" Said Sal feigning innocence._

 _"Do not lie to me Harry" Spoke Dumbledore his eyes showing slight coldness._

 _"Sir?"_

 _"If you had told me in the first place that you was an rare elemental, we could have finally defeated Voldemort but you had to keep it a secret which was a grave error on your part" Sal was about to once more deny it but knowing that Dumbledore knew, He gave up._

 _"I didn't trust you professor so why would have I told you?" Asked Sal. Dumbledore looked taken back before looking annoyed once more._

 _"And why do you not trust me? If you had then maybe Sirius would have lived" Said Dumbledore coldly._

Harry gasped at this, turning to see the older Sal look angry at what had been said. While the younger Sal looked horrified before becoming angry. Harry noted that this Sal had the same eye colour as Harry did.

 _"How dare you blame Sirius on me! If you had done your job in the first place and not apprenticed the bastard then we wouldn't be here! Yes professor I am well aware of your secret!" Shouted Sal his green eyes glowing with power. Dumbledore also stood at this, His blue eyes were like ice shards now._

 _"Do not speak to me in that manner boy! I am the headmaster and defeater of the last dark lord who roamed these lands! You are arrogant and should realise his mistakes and just admit them!" Shouted Dumbledore._

 _"What exactly is my mistake? For not telling the man who sent me to the Dursley's, the one who kept trying to send me back there! Well I'm afraid you lemon drop eating goat droppings, I do not trust you! I refuse to tell you my secrets!"_

 _"Let the fact I sent you to those muggles go! And realise what's at stake here, with my help we can finally defeat tom and gain the recognition that we deserve!" Barked Dumbledore._

 _"I'm not some toy for fame headmaster, I won't play that tune" Snarled Sal his green eyes turning blue as the temperature in the room became cold. The ground around Sal had slowly frosted over. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Sal looking at him with loathing._

 _"If I must make you listen then I will! imperio!"_

Everything flashed black and both older Sal and Harry appeared back in the mindscape common room.

"What happened after that?" Asked Harry.

 **"The fool didn't realise that the spell doesn't work on me. So I merely pretended to play his tune while I planned my escape. Which was to go back in time and change things"** Answered Sal.

"How would you have changed things?" Asked Harry.

 **"By the time of the imperio, Sirius was dead and Uncle Henry was in a coma, I would have prevented these things"**

"You went back in time to save Sirius and your uncle aswell as stop Voldemort, I'm sorry to see it go wrong" Said Harry sadly.

 **"I'm glad it went wrong… I wouldn't have risked it for just Dumbledore. I would have pretended to be his puppet until Voldemort died then I would have escaped his clutches but something else caused me to leave"** Explained Sal.

"What was it?"

 **"To escape the darkness"**

"That isn't a straight answer" Stated Harry.

 **"It isn't but I don't want to talk about it"**

"Very well" Nodded Harry knowing when to quit.

 **"** **Thank you"** Said Sal leaving Harry to his own thoughts


	10. Nurmengard

**AN: Hi again majinsnake here! This chapter will be a lot different but I hope you will enjoy (: and once again thank you for kind reviews.**

 _"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories and other Languages._

* * *

Many things could be said about Nurmengard. For most it's a prison where they hold the most notorious of dark wizards even darker than those that dwell in Azkaban. Some call Nurmengard an unbeatable fortress that holds more protections than that of Hogwarts but for Gellert Grindelwald its hell, pure utter hell. Day and night the former Dark Lord had to dwell in the past about his foolish methods which cost him the war. Since 1945 he had been stuck here, for forty-nine long years he was forced to live with the fact he was bested by his former best friend.

 _"Albus was never the same after Ariana died"_ Thought Grindelwald. Out of all the deaths and destruction only Ariana's did Grindelwald truly regret. Closing his eyes Grindelwald tried to think of something else. Anything would be better than the ghosts of his past.

 _"Who are you? Guards stop him! ARRGGGH"_ Grindelwald instantly opened his eyes in shock when heard noises and what seemed to be people in pain.

 _"What's going on out there?"_ He called in German he knew no one but himself could speak English in here.

"Well, well, well. Looky here? Seems the good ol' dark lord is still trapped in his baby crib" Taunted someone from the shadows. Grindelwald frowned at the disrespect before realizing that this person was speaking in English.

"Who are you?" He croaked.

"Oh where are my manners, Allow me to show myself" Spoke the stranger before standing right outside the cell. The stranger had messy black hair which looked slightly spiked at the back. Grindelwald frowned as he recognized some of the features from this man. The stranger was covered completely in blood which stained his black trench coat and trousers. What shocked the former dark lord the most was that, this man was wearing sunglasses at night?

 _"Where have I seen you before?"_ Thought Grindelwald, looking at many scars that this stranger had.

"I go by many names but I like Rex the most so call me that, Ya hear?" Said Rex in broken English.

"Greetings Rex it seems you have my warden's blood on your clothes"

"Oh have no fear my friend, this shit cleans right out with the right products" Smiled Rex.

Grindelwald just stared at this man. Was he completely insane or had Gellert Grindelwald himself fallen victim to the perfect world of insanity.

"You aren't insane" Said Rex as if he read Grindelwald's mind.

"You used Legilimens on me… no, no that can't be right as I would of felt my shields being attacked"

"Or I guessed?" Smirked Rex.

"Or that I suppose" Conceded Grindelwald.

"Well before I continue this lovely conversation with ya, I better make it more lively in here" and with a wave of his hand. The blank, empty dungeon of a prison cell was turned into a bright warm and welcoming living room with two loveseats. Walking through the cell doors as if he were a ghost, Rex childishly threw himself into the right loveseat. While Grindelwald weakly moved to the left.

"Tea, Coffee?" Asked Rex.

"Tea please" Answered Grindelwald.

Rex once more waved his hand creating a mug filled with the hot liquid.

"Sugar?"

"Two"

Waving again, He passed the cup to Grindelwald. Not caring if it were poisoned or not. The former dark lord sipped it before smiling at the taste of his favorite drink. Rex himself merely popped in what appeared to be firewhisky.

"Blishen's Firewhisky is a lot better than Ogden's Old Firewhisky especially aged ones" Said Rex downing the drink.

"So Rex what do you want?" Asked Grindelwald calmly.

"Hmm…What makes you think I want anything?" Asked Rex.

"You come here insulting me, now you take me for a fool? I know you want something but what exactly?"

Rex's smile instantly went into a frown. Drinking another bottle of firewhisky the man laid back as he pondered on where to start.

"Have you ever heard of multiverses or Alternate Universes?"

"The multiverse is a theory in which our universe is not the only one, but states that many universes exist parallel to each other. Each different by choices of which we make" Responded Grindelwald.

"That's one of the many theories of it but in this case you are correct" Replied Rex.

"Where exactly are you going with this?"

"What I'm saying ol' lordy of darkness is that I'm from another universe" Declared Rex.

"And exactly what does this do with me?" Asked Grindelwald not believing this insane man for a second.

"I have proof"

Grindelwald raised an eyebrow at this in disbelief. Rex scoffed at this before smirking.

 _"Memoria participatur"_ Grindelwald completely defenseless was not prepared as many images were thrown inside his head. Memories not his own pierced his skull as he saw the different scenarios of things that he never done. Finally the pain receded, slowly pulling himself up in a sitting position. He stared at the man he now knew from the memories.

"You are supposed to be dead…" Muttered Grindelwald. Rex chuckled at this.

"You know I can't die easily but Gellert you should realize that those memories aren't exactly yours, so you don't really know me"

Grindelwald noted that even Rex's speech had changed at this point. Instead of talking in a childish broken English before he now spoke of the vile being he had come to know from his memories.

"Well when you give me my own counterpart's memories, it causes changes as I have told you before" Said Grindelwald tiredly.

"You only have the memories you gave me Gellert"

"I am well aware of that Rex! At least the only good thing to come from this is I now know where I recognized your face from"

"Well my face is roguishly handsome" Remarked Rex Pompously.

"Your arrogance suits your name well" Sneered Grindelwald.

"Don't wound me" Mocked pouted Rex.

"Now tell me, Why are you in this world?" Asked Grindelwald tired of the games.

"It was actually an accident. One minute I am being the awesome evil overlord that I am and then the next I felt a pull and wham! Here I am" Explained Rex smiling sheepishly.

"So you come here because you want me to help you like my counterpart did?"

"Yeah, I have your wand with me" Smiled Rex pulling out the familiar bone like wand. Grindelwald looked shocked at the wand.

"The elder wand? If that's the one from your universe than that means…"

"There is now two elder wands" Finished Rex.

"With two of the deadly death sticks… What if we combine them…?"

"Then you could kill even the immortal" Said Rex.

"Even you?"

Rex chuckled at this before turning serious.

"Are you going to help me? I will need your help"

Grindelwald looked confused before his other memories reminded him on what Rex was saying.

"You are after them… Even here?"

"I never got them… He stopped me before vanishing" Growled Rex looking angry. Grindelwald deciding to change the subject spoke.

"I see, what's in it for me? I may have the memories of Gellert from your world but I am not him. I actually have regrets in this world"

"I'll let you finally get your revenge on Dumbledork" Smiled Rex.

"I have no quarrel against Albus anymore" Answered Grindelwald.

"I know one thing about the Albus in this world that no one knows" Said Rex.

"What's that?" Inquired Grindelwald curious at the subject change.

"He is responsible for loss of your daughter"

The room suddenly begun to feel heavy as the long dormant power of the once feared Dark Lord awoke once more. The true Gellert Grindelwald had risen. Extending his hand towards Rex, he took the wand from Rex's grasp feeling the familiar power go through him. He smiled bitterly as he remembered how the power had last time got to his head.

 _"Albus to think you would go so low as to attack the only light in my darkness… To think our last battle I treated you fairly even though once I was beaten you told me that my precious girl died from the aftershock of our battle… I blamed myself! You will pay"_ Thought Grindelwald. Rex smiling at the fact he had an ally spoke.

"Are you in Grindelwald?"

"Count me in Potter" Answered Grindelwald saying Rex's last name. Frowning at the use of that name he grabbed Grindelwald and then both vanished through the supposedly anti-apparition barrier. Leaving behind the prison and Grindelwald's one last shot at redemption.


	11. The Darkness

**AN: Hey everyone! I felt I should make another chapter so others won't be as confused by the last chapter. While a lot of questions has been answered there is still more to be known! I hope you enjoy and the real action will begin soon (This one is more of a talking chapter)**

 _"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

* * *

 _27th November Hogwarts_

 _ **BREAKOUT AT NURMENGARD, DARK LORD GRINDELWALD ESCAPES**_

The moment Harry had read that title on the prophet, He spat out his pumpkin juice. Which Ron unfortunately was sitting right in front of him, causing the redhead to be covered with the pumpkin substance. Ron in his full mental capacity ignored the fact he was wet and continued to stuff his face in. Harry had to snigger at this.

 _"Typical Ronald"_ He thought.

 **"Yes, so typical now can you please read it!"** Barked Sal.

"Alright calm down" Sighed Harry picking the paper back up.

 _Gellert Grindelwald the infamous dark lord from the forties has escaped. Well known for being the one who had created Nurmengard. Grindelwald was forever imprisoned there, when Albus Dumbledore himself defeated him in battle many years ago. While many had wondered why Dumbledore allowed such a vile man who was known to have killed thousands of people and had aided the squib Adolf Hitler back in the muggle world war two to live is a mystery._

 _"Albus has always given people second chances and this time it's turned against him" Said a pure-blooded wizard who wishes to remain anonymous. While many would assume that Grindelwald escaped on his own, this seems to not be the case. As his prison cell was locked while the many guards that protect the prison were found dead with nothing but gaping holes in their chests. Study from the unspeakables of the German ministry have discovered that the guard's magic cores were ripped from them. Completely rendering the guards squibs before death._

 _"Whatever killed these guards are not human! No one can steal magic, it's impossible" Explained an unspeakable who by legal rights cannot be named. The Minster Cornelius Fudge has promised immediate assistance and asks for the public to not panic._

 **"No, No, NO!"** Shouted Sal in panic causing Harry to grunt in pain.

 _"What is it Sal?"_ Asked Harry worried.

 **"That bastard can't be here! No he can't"**

 _"Who can't? Sal who helped Grindelwald escape?"_

 **"The Darkness did it Harry! Don't you understand, we are doomed! Forget Voldemort! Forget everything we need to run Potter! RUN!"** Shouted Sal crazily.

Harry pushed the paper away and rushed out of the halls. Thanking Merlin for the fact it was a weekend. Harry rushed into an abandoned classroom. Throwing the usual silencing and notice-me-not charms. Harry sat down closing his eyes as he felt the pull from within his mind. Finding himself in front of Sal.

"What is happening Sal?" Asked Harry. Sal completely ignored him, muttering about the darkness. Getting annoyed Harry used his Gryffindor courage and slapped the Slytherin around the face. Causing Sal's glasses to fall off. Picking them up, Sal finally stopped muttering.

 **"Thank you, I needed that but the next time you do that I will make your mind into such a mess that you will be even dumber than weasley"** Ignoring the threat Harry asked again.

"What is happening Sal?"

 **"It seems that the darkness has followed me here"** Explained Sal worriedly. Harry looked confused at the answer.

"You keep saying the Darkness but what is the darkness! Enough games, Tell me who he is!"

 **"The Darkness goes by many names though when I last saw him, He was fond of the name Rex"** Answered Sal. Harry was about to ask more but Sal raised his hand to silence him.

 **"Let me finish, He goes by many names but more commonly known as Rex and well for all intents and purposes he is considered a Potter"**

"He's FAMILY!" Shouted Harry.

 **"THAT BASTARD IS NOT FAMILY!"** Screamed Sal. Causing Harry to stagger back at seeing the legendary potter temper first hand.

 _"No wonder people are scared of my temper"_

 **"I said for all intents and purposes… But that doesn't make him a potter for he isn't even human, like I've said before, He's the darkness… and mostly my own darkness to be exact"**

"Your darkness? How does that even work?"

 **"I'm not going to answer that, I will tell you in time but please just trust me… If I tell you now then who knows what could happen"** Pleaded Sal.

."Alright Sal but how do we stop him?" Asked Harry.

 **"Your Gryffindor Idiocy astounds me, we can't just go and defeat him. This isn't a bloody lizard that we can go and stab with a fucking sword"**

"Well sorry for wanting to stop the thing that makes you piss your pants" Growled Harry.

 **"You would too if you could see what Darkness can do"** Said Sal.

"Well judging by the article, He can take magical cores but surely the prophet is wrong, Right?" Asked Harry before frowning at the bitter face of Sal.

 **"He steals Magical cores… the darker your magic the better, it feeds him. Keeps the being alive which makes it practically immortal… See where I'm getting at here?"**

"What's he after… Why Grindelwald? Why not Voldemort?" Questioned Harry.

 **"He will join with riddle soon enough but why Grindelwald? If I'm correct then this version of Grindelwald will have the memories of the last one… The one who Dumbledore killed"** Explained Sal.

"Surprised he didn't give him a second chance"

 **"Oh he wouldn't give him a second chance after all Dumbledore was in love with Grindelwald and had come to hate him when he turned down his advances"**

"EWWW!" Shouted Harry disgusted.

 **"What's wrong with men loving each other?"** Asked Sal annoyed.

"Nothing just picturing an old man doing that sort of thing is disgusting"

 **"Oh right…**

"What is he after though?" Wondered Harry.

 **"The Heirlooms of Merlin"** Answered Sal.

"What is the Heirlooms of Merlin?"

 **"Why is there a version of me that is a bloody moron? I mean seriously, it's bad enough that you are a Gryffindork but a moron too? Why is the fates against me?"** Sal muttered to himself before regaining his composure.

 **"They're four Heirlooms of Merlin. One is a ring that was forged from the dwarven mines many centuries ago and was blessed by fates herself. A necklace which was given to him by the queen of the Fairies… Which aren't like those ones from those children stories but actual warriors with wings which are blessed with eternal life. One is a dagger made by the only Goblin to truly be friends with a wizard and finally the staff made by Merlin himself"** Explained Sal.

"Why does he need these? I mean the staff sure but a ring and a necklace? That doesn't seem important"

 **"I asked him that once you know, when I took it from him… When he vowed to kill everyone I loved"** Sal looked in agony as he remembered that day before shaking his head at the task in hand.

 **"Merlin split his own magic into these objects… Think about it? The most powerful wizard of all time had split his own power into his own heirlooms… With someone who lives on the magical cores of others, what do you think will happen?"**

"He will be unbeatable" Stated Harry in horror.

 **"Exactly…Nothing will stop him"** Sighed Sal.

"What do we do now?" Questioned Harry.

 **"Nothing… We have a tournament to compete and a date for you to find"** Answered Sal

"But don't you think this is more important?" Asked Harry.

 **"If you don't do the tournament you lose your magic! We need to train and gain allies if we are to somehow survive the impossible… Now work on the date"**

"A date…? For what?" Mused Harry. Harry then began to feel horror at the glint in Sal's eyes and with a smirk which would make even Salazar Slytherin himself jealous he answered Harry's question.

 **"For the Yule Ball of course"**


	12. Interruptions and annoyances

**AN: Hey everyone! It's been a while and I'm sorry for that. Some personal things have happened, but I'm back now :) Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter I admit it's more of a talking one but after the Yule ball is when the action begins :P**

 _"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

* * *

"Look, how cute he is"

"I wonder if he will take me to the ball"

"Take you? As if!"

Harry continued walking, Ignoring the giggling masses of girls that pointed and spoke about him behind his back. Finally reaching the great hall, he was about to turn and reach the Hogwarts kitchens but stopped when he heard his name.

 **"Oh who's bothering us now?"** Sal grumbled. **"Can't we spend more than one hour alone these days?"**

 _"Why does it sound like you've just woken up?"_ Wondered Harry. Hearing no response, the youngest champion sighed. _"You were actually asleep, weren't you?"_

 **"Maybe"** was his answer.

"HARRY!" Shouted a girl's voice from behind him. Turning around, Harry noticed it was Susan bones who had disturbed him.

"What can I do for you miss bones?" Harry said smoothly.

Susan at this went slightly red and shyly began to speak. "Well, I just got out of Herbology and there's a yule ball…" She paused slightly to gain confidence before finishing. "Will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

Raising an eyebrow at this, Harry replied. "Why would I go with you Miss Bones, when you've showed me nothing but contempt?"

"I-I'm s-sorry…" She said with her head bowed.

"Apology accepted"

She looked up hopefully after this, but her hopes were crushed at his next words.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline"

"But why!" She protested loudly causing some students to approach the noise. Harry couldn't help but snarl at this and allowed his legendary temper to be unleashed.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL SURROUNDING US! FUCK OFF ALREADY!"

The students gulped and left hurriedly only leaving behind Ron, Hermione, as well as Susan's friends Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan.

"I'm sorry for my temper Miss Bones and as I can tell your friends won't leave your side. I have no choice but explain my reasoning with them there," Said Harry calmly. "The reason is simple: There is too much bad blood between me and your fellow comrades"

"What do you mean?" Intruded Hannah.

Harry growled at the interruption of a private conversation. "Well Miss Abbott to be quite frank you have all basically bullied me since my name was removed from the cup"

Ernie joined in the conversation much to Harry's annoyance. "We felt it was a slap to the honour of Hufflepuff! I'm sorry Harry; I really am for taking it out on you but us as a house felt insulted of the fact that we were overlooked again."

Both Susan and Hannah nodded in agreement while Hermione looked thoughtful and Ron just looked plain confused.

"How the bloody hell does Harry make you overlooked?" Ron asked.

"Because everyone insults Hufflepuff and felt this was their chance for glory," Replied Harry simply.

 **"Why the fuck is the Weasley even here?"** Muttered Sal.

"See! You understand Harry, So why not let bygones be bygones eh?" Smiled Ernie. Harry couldn't help but shake his head at this.

"I would have forgiven you if you hadn't accused me in second year"

"Accused you?" Asked Susan confused.

"Heir of Slytherin" Stated Harry.

 **"We quite possibly are his heir considering the fact that he was considered a whore"** Smirked Sal. Harry simply ignored this as he stared at the guilty faces of the puffs.

"Look the best you are going to get out of me is indifference" Sighed Harry. "So just accept me declining and find someone else Susan okay?"

"But you said you liked me in the great hall" She protested.

"I also said that Lions eat Badgers" Harry waved dismissively. "Which they do by the way" Finished Harry.

"Just take Susan please Harry; she's upset over how she treated you," Said Hannah.

"I was upset too, but I got over it, I'm pretty sure Miss Bones will get over it soon" Drawled Harry. The puffs after more protesting eventually began to leave. Susan once more apologizing for how she treated him.

"Oi Susan!" Called Harry, Susan turned around confused. "Save me a dance" He smiled kindly. She smiled back nodding re-joining her friends.

 **"Your kindness will get us killed"** Said Sal.

 _"I bet everyone's confused at how my personality keeps switching back and forth"_

 **"Well that's obvious, but I would assume it's because this body has two hosts now"**

"That was nice of you Harry but why didn't you just accept the date if you were going to ask for a dance anyway?" Asked Hermione ruining the chance for Harry to reply to Sal.

"Because, it's easier for him to handle one dance with her than going to the ball with her completely," Said Ron.

"That was surprisingly correct," Answered Harry.

 **"Have I switched universes again?"** Sal asked. Harry once more ignored this staring at his former friends. Ron fidgeted nervously for a second before speaking.

"I was a prat… No more than that, I was a bloody bastard. I ruined my friendship with someone I consider family and I have never felt more disgusted with myself"

"Where are you going with this Ron?" Asked Harry tiredly.

"I just want you to understand that my petty jealousy ruined our friendship and I'm so sorry…I don't expect you to forgive me but can you allow me to earn your friendship?" Pleaded Ron. "I heard you comparing me to Wormtail and I admit that hurt. It hurt more than when my brothers scared me with the spiders…I am sorry Ha… No brother"

Harry gaped completely shocked at this. He never expected Ronald Weasley of all people to come up with this apology and judging by the look of Hermione, she was just as shocked as he was.

 **"I was wrong"** Spoke Sal with slight respect in his tone.

"I-I don't know if I can truly forgive you Ron…but I'm giving you this one shot to prove yourself, as well as you Hermione. Prove to me what you said, and maybe just maybe we could be friends again," Explained Harry. Both Ron and Hermione nodded at this, Ron turned away walking off hiding his tears, but Harry noticed them. Hermione however stayed and gave Harry a look as if she wanted to hug him but decided not to. Finally smiling as they both left Harry turned around towards the door to the kitchens.

"Maybe I can finally do what I wanted to do" He muttered out loud.

 **"Yes, I'm pretty sure Dobby will know where the Room of Requirements are"**

 _"And why won't you tell me this?"_ Growled Harry.

 **"Because you need to learn just like I did"**

 _"There's more to this…But what?"_ Harry wondered but sighed when he didn't get an answer.

 _"I'll find everything out about you Sal… You will give me those answers"_

 **"In time, I promise,"** Sal whispered quietly so Harry wouldn't hear it.

* * *

 **That's it, guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I actually made a completely different version of this chapter where Harry and Ron had another fight, but I felt Ron bashing is pretty common on here. So while Harry won't forgive straight away, Ron could be redeemed. I have a question for you all. Who exactly should Harry go with the Yule Ball? Thanks again for reading :)**


	13. A bond from another world

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm deeply sorry about the long wait, I'm back though and have the chapters planned out. So I'm trying to push a chapter at least once a week or two weeks, I've read the reviews and as always I am grateful for all you have put. So far for who Harry should take to the yule ball. Two people say that he should take Tracy because of Sals former relationship. While another says he should take both Hermione and young Luna :P You all have two more chapters before the Yule Ball so we have some time before the votes have been fully decided (: Now as always Enjoy and I also want to thank my best friend for always pushing me to write both fanfics and my own stories as it's a dream of mine to accomplish and also thank you for proofreading them for me :P**

 _"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

* * *

The instant Harry walked into the kitchens, he immediately felt pulled in by the many house elves of Hogwarts. He couldn't help but sweat anxiously at the amount of attention he got from the giddy elves. Sal noticing this scoffed at the situation.

 **"Why are you anxious over elves?"**

 _"I've always been anxious over attention, that's partly why I hate the spotlight,"_ Explained Harry." _All eyes on me make me nervous, it always has. Ever since I first went to school with Dudley and he pranked me in front of the class"_

 **"But that doesn't make sense… you hardly ever act nervous,"** Replied Sal.

 _"That's because I'm good at hiding it, it's become second nature"_

 **"I literally live in your head! How did you keep this from me… plus if you're scared of crowds how'd you get in bloody Gryffindor"** Muttered Sal.

 _"Gryffindor doesn't mean that you're fearless, it means you can fight your fears"_ Replied Harry simply.

 **"So you hate crowds is that why you hardly ever spoke up for yourself until now?"**

 _"Exactly"_ Acknowledged Harry.

"Um, Young master?" Asked a short stubby house elf wearing a chef's hat.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I must have lost myself in thought" Smiled Harry nervously.

"It's okay young Master but what is you wanting here?"

"Ah well, I'd love a cup of tea with some biscuits and possibly to borrow Dobby if that is okay?"

The elf chef nodded and pushed Harry onto a seat. Leaving the boy bewildered as each elf rushed around offering Harry cakes, biscuits and everything they had currently made.

 **"Ah, I do love the service these creatures provide"** Said Sal smirking.

"Mr. Harry potter sir! Dobby is here! What does sir want with dobby?" Asked Dobby wearing what appeared to be Hermione's S.P.E.W hats as well as socks.

 **"What the actual fuck are those?"**

Harry mentally snorted at the reaction from Sal. He could literally feel the sheer dumbfoundedness coming from his Slytherin counterpart. Grinning at Dobby, Harry couldn't help but smile fondly at the crazy elf who had once tried to save his life.

"Well Dobby, I'd like to ask if you know anything about the room of requirement?"

Dobby instantly bobbed his head at this. " I do sir! We house elves call it the come and go room"

 **"So the room does exist in this world"** Smirked Sal. Harry was about to question on the location but Dobby interrupted him.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir why is it that Dobby feels a bond with you but at the same time does not?"

"What bond?" Questioned Harry.

"A bond that ties elves to their masters sir"

"I don't even know how to do that" Replied Harry. Dobby stared at him curiously before nodding slowly at the answer.

"Dobby can see that Mr Harry Potter sir is telling the truth…But Dobby is confused at how Dobby is bonded but not bonded"

 **"No way…Impossible"** Spoke Sal.

 _"What's impossible Sal?"_

 **"I'm taking control hang on!"**

Harry felt himself being pulled into his mind while Sal took over. Slowly Harrys emerald green eyes turned ice cold blue, shocking the house elves.

 **"Hello Dobby"** Sal spoke calmly.

"Hello, Master" Responded Dobby before gasping at what he said.

 **"Just as I thought"** Sighed Sal.

"Yous isn't the Mr Harry Potter I just spoke too" Said Dobby quietly.

 **"Oh, How can you tell?"** Asked Sal curiously.

"Well Sir, you speak differently and your eyes changed colors. But also because Dobby can feel bond with you, sir"

 **"Well, you are correct Dobby, While I am Harry Potter. I am also not the Harry Potter from this world"** Explained Sal patiently.

 _"That's obvious since you speak in a somewhat monotone unless you're pissed off"_ Muttered Harry.

 ** _"Shut up"_**

"So Dobby formed bond with Master Harry Potter in other world and since you come here Dobby feels bond because other Dobby has bond" Spoke Dobby making hardly any sense but both Sal and Harry understood.

 **"Exactly"** Smiled Sal.

"So there is two Harry Potter sir's in one body?"

 **"Pretty much but you can call me Sal"**

"Master Sal then" Nodded Dobby.

 **"Dobby, that bond you can feel is from another Dobby in a different world. There is no need for you to call me master since I am not your master"** Clarified Sal. However, Dobby shook his head in denial at this.

"House Elf bonds demand me to be your house elf sir"

 _"You might as well give in. this is coming from the guy who attacked me with a bludger to 'save' me"_ sighed Harry. Groaning in defeat Sal just nodded his consent. Grinning at the fact he can serve the great Harry Potter even if it's just his alternate counterpart, Dobby rose from his seat in excitement.

"Thank you, Master Sal! I will serve you and Harry potter sir as well as a house elf can sir! If not, I will break my hands with a hammer"

 **"There really is no need for you to hurt yourself,"** Said Sal with a sweatdrop. Harry though smiled fondly at the excited house elf.

 _"Can I have my body back now?"_

 **"Sure"**

Harry's' eyes turned back into the emerald green inherited from his late mother. Dobby noticing the change smiled at Harry before grabbing him and popping them both out of the kitchen, Leaving Harry's tea behind. Feeling the world swirl around him, Harry felt sick. He could feel himself about to throw up but slowly the swirling receded and his vision became clearer, thanking Merlin for the fact he wasn't about to hurl over the floor. He suddenly noticed that they were now on what appeared to be the seventh floor.

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts" Said Harry remembering Hermione constantly reminding him of that.

"House Elf magic is different, sir" Replied Dobby.

"Oh right, so why are we on the seventh floor?"

 **"Moron that's where the room of requirement is located"** Said Sal annoyed.

 _"I just got teleported here! So excuse me for not thinking straight you slimy bastard_ " Growled Harry mentally. Sal about to reply was interrupted by Dobby coughing to get their attention.

"Sir, Not that I mind you talking to Master Sal but can Dobby go and work in the kitchen now?"

"Sure Dobby" Shrugged Harry. Dobby bowed in thanks and with a loud pop vanished leaving both Harry and Sal to themselves.

 **"If I'm correct the location is opposite of Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry"** Said Sal. Harry nodded walking to where he was told. Finally reaching a blank wall, Harry was about to ask on what was next but Sal interrupted him.

 **"Walk past the wall three times while I think of the room"** Ordered Sal. Sighing Harry followed the instructions and after the third time, an oversized door appeared. Gasping at the sight Harry approached the door and with anticipation, he pushed himself through.

 **"Exactly on what I had hoped"** Smirked Sal.

The room was half the size of the great hall with one side filled with books. Harry was pretty sure those books were meant to be restricted. The other side of the room had what appeared to be a small dueling table enough for two people. But what had Harry shocked the most was the stone humanoid looking statue, that stood by one of the largest cauldrons Harry had ever laid eyes on.

"What the hell is that?" Questioned Harry.

 **"That my lion counterpart is a golem and he is my ticket to helping you train"** Smirked Sal.


	14. Birth of a Golem

**AN: Hey everyone! As promised I have written another chapter within 1-2 weeks :) I'm personally looking forward to after the yule ball as then I can finally move the story forwards :L Only one more chapter after this one before Harry chooses his date. As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :) As always thanks to my best friend for proofreading this before I share it :P**

 **"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories**

 **"Bold" Sal.**

 **Date choice:**

 **Tracy: 2**

 **Hermione with Luna: 1**

* * *

"Like the spell _Piertotum Locomotor_?" Questioned Harry out loud.

 **"It's a tad more complicated than that"** Said Sal. **"In fact, the golem at the moment is just a transfiguration statute but once I'm finished. It'll be a lot more"**

 _"And the cauldron?"_

 **"It's more than just a spell, it's also a potion. In fact, this whole thing is considered illegal but not because it's dark"** Explained Sal. Harry was confused, wondering how can a spell be illegal but not dark.

 **"How many times do we have to go through with this! You should know by now that dark doesn't mean evil and light doesn't necessarily mean good"**

 _"Three hundred and fifty more times"_ Quipped Harry.

 **"I'm going to ignore your attempts to annoy me"** Said Sal before forcing Harry's conscious back while he took over the body.

 _"I thought we were supposed to share! You can't keep taking over"_ Growled Harry.

 **"I've seen your potion grades and they are poor"** Replied Sal simply while he walked towards the cauldron. Sal looked at the shelves and noticed the ingredients, nodding he grabbed a phial which had the title polyjuice potion.

 _"What's the point of the cauldron? If you already had the potion"_

 **"Polyjuice is part one"** Said Sal pouring the muddy liquid into the cauldron which instantly began to bubble.

 _"Hadn't noticed the fire underneath"_ Muttered Harry.

 **"Your Weasley moments are becoming more frequent, I'm beginning to worry"** Remarked Sal pouring some salt water. He turned to grab more ingredients, Harry who was never interested in potions couldn't tell what all the ingredients were. But he knew some of them, such as a crocodile heart. As well as a horned toad and doxy venom with a hint of mint. Harry had to wonder why Sal was using such random ingredients but couldn't really voice his concern as he was never that good at potions. Finally seeing Sal place what appeared to be some animals liver inside the cauldron, Harry couldn't take the silence any longer.

 _"What the hell are you making?"_

Sal ignored him as he slowly began to stir the potion after thirty minutes of silence the potion slowly changed into an orange like colour. Smirking, he brought out his silver knife. Closing his eyes he sliced open his palm with the blade. Blood gently dropped into the simmering liquid causing it to shine into a blood red colour with slight azure circles. Wrapping his hand up with a bandage that was by the shelf, Sal continued to stir before adding one last ingredient. Pulling out a chunk of his hair, which caused Harry to yelp in pain, Sal threw the last ingredient into the potion. The potion changed completely into the same colour of Sals eyes, ice cold blue. The liquid bubbled and was thicker than the polyjuice potion, Harry looked amazed at the fact the potion was made this fast.

 **"It's not finished, We have to wait for an hour"** Said Sal sitting himself down on a chair that had just appeared. **"Now, I think it's finally time I answered some of your questions… I owe you that much after all"**

Harry smiled at the idea of finally getting some answers. He hated being left in the dark but he felt that if anyone was entitled to secrets it was his counterpart.

 _"Who spoke to me from the sword, when we fought the dragon at the first task?"_ He asked. Sal had to blink back in slightly confused at this.

 **"I swear I already told you this".**

 _"No, you forgot"_ Harry stated with a deadpan.

 **"Oh, my bad,"** Said Sal sheepishly before looking serious. **"Well, it was Godric Gryffindors imprint, a bit like a ghost but not a ghost…It was more like how a portrait works but with Godric's actual magic from within the blade"**

 _"Why didn't he talk to me when I fought in the chamber?"_ Asked Harry.

 **"I think it was because you didn't use the blade to its full potential"**

 _"Oh, I see…"_

 **"I can sense you feel troubled, what's wrong Harry?"** Asked Sal.

 _"I'm confused at what he said"_

 **"I have to admit, I forgot what he said"** Said Sal.

 _"He said, 'I wasn't a hero either Mr Potter but I was brave enough to fight until the end… Just like you, Go my magical heir and fight head on.' "_ Explained Harry before looking slightly sheepish. _"Well, that's what I think he said."_

 **"He made you his magical heir? That makes you the heir of Gryffindor, Oh just great"**

 _"What exactly does that mean?"_ Questioned Harry.

 **"The sword is rightfully yours and you can enter Godric's private quarters wherever those are… and if I'm correct, you are entitled to twenty-five percent of contents inside the founder vault. Which I must admit we do need as the potters aren't super wealthy"**

 _"Oh, I thought we had a family vault as well"_ Said Harry.

 **"We do, It has as much as your trust vault has…I think"** Answered Sal.

 _"You think?"_ Questioned Harry in disbelief. Sal sighed in annoyance before closing his eyes to calm himself down.

 **"Your stupidity angers me! Think Harry because I can't do it for you"** Growled Sal before calming down again. **"As you are aware, I am not from this world. So my theories could be wrong as I only have your memories to go on around here"**

 _"I suppose that makes sense… Answer me this though"_

 **"What?"**

 _"How is darkness your darkness?"_

 **"I won't tell you the details but I made a mistake with a similar spell to the one I'm about to use"** Explained Sal sadly. **"I didn't think that my own hatred as well as outside work…would become Rex"**

 _"Is this spell safe?"_ Asked Harry warily.

 **"This one is yes…What I'm about to do is create a clone of myself but this clone won't be able to think clearly that's what the spell is for"**

 _"You plan to move your mind into this golem. Then with the golem, you intend to help me by training me"_ Summarized Harry thoughtfully. Sal had to blink back for a second, the surprise was written all over his face.

 **"That is correct…I'm glad to see you're finally showing your true intelligence,"** Commented Sal.

 _"Thanks…I think?"_

Sal snorted before noticing the potion was finally ready. Sal turned off the flames from the stove. Grabbing an empty phial, Sal then carefully filled the contents of the potion into the phial.

 _"What is this potion even called?"_ Asked Harry curiously.

 **"Potion of Mutatio… It means to change or transform in Latin"** Explained Sal. Satisfied with the answer, Harry stayed quiet while Sal moved towards the Golem. Looking at the small hole that is supposed to be its mouth, Sal poured the potion into it. Harry stared in wonder as the Golem began to change but unlike when Harry took the polyjuice potion back in the second year, The golem changed differently. First, the golem became a skeleton made from stone. The muscles began to appear with finally it's skin. After a slightly bloody transformation, Harry stared at a perfect clone of Sal. The golems eyes were the same colour of Sals but showed nothing but glassy emptiness. At first, Harry thought the golem looked like it was dead and then he noticed something.

 _"It's naked"_

 ** _"Vestitus uidetur"_** Sal muttered pointing Harrys wand at his naked golem. Instantly Sal-Golem was covered in clothes, Similar to Harrys school robes but showed the Slytherin crest instead of Gryffindor. Harry sighed in relief as he really didn't want to see Sal in all of his glory, even if he was his own counterpart.

 **"Jealous of our size differences?"** Smirked Sal.

 _"It's the same size...So shut the hell up"_ Growled Harry in embarrassment.

 **"So you did look…Pervert"** Grinned Sal wiggling his eyebrows causing Harry to glower.

 _"Please just get on with the spell…"_ Muttered Harry.

 **"Very well"** Chuckled Sal before pointing Harry's wand at his clone. **_"Sensus Tralativa"_** A bright blue light blasted from the phoenix wand into the golem. Harry felt himself being pulled back into control as he felt Sal's presence fade. With an explosive bright light for a finale, Harry closed his eyes as he tried to sense Sal from his mind. Harry instantly began to worry when he couldn't sense anything.

 **"It worked, don't worry… you should feel my presence return somewhat in about five minutes or so"** Said The golem now controlled by Sal.

"Have to admit, it's spooky seeing you talk from the outside" Said Harry with relief.

 **"It's strange seeing a smaller mini me but you don't see me complaining"** Shrugged Sal.

"OI! You are not that much taller than me!" Shouted Harry offended.

 **"You're only a bit smaller now because of my presence. Otherwise, you'd be tiny"** Smirked Sal.

"Shut up!"

 **"Sorry can't do that, we have training to do"**

"This is going to hurt isn't it" Sighed Harry but looked ready for battle.

 **"Yup, but trust me when we are finished this tournament will be a walk in a park for you"** Said Sal seriously. Harry nodded and prepared himself before Sal raised his hand for a moment.

 **"I forgot…I don't have a wand"**

"And you call me stupid" Said Harry with a deadpan.


	15. Lesson time with the Slytherin

**AN: Hey everyone! I seem to be keeping up with the schedule which I made which is good :P Only one more chapter before Harry asks his date to the ball.**

 **As always I'm grateful to all who takes the time to review this. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions but I'll try to do it without spoiling anything since we all know how much spoiling sucks.**

 **This chapter was actually made around five days ago after many changes, I actually have three different** **versions** **of this chapter. But i** **preferred** **this one so here it is :P**

 **As always thank you to my best friend for proofreading this :).**

 _"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

 **Date choice:**

 **Tracy: 2**

 **Hermione with Luna: 1**

* * *

A week had passed and Harry was already regretting following Sal's training regime. After Harry asked about the lack of a wand. Sal realised that since he was in a magical golem, it would be easier to use wandless magic due to being a creation of complete magic. Sal thinking quickly conjured up a fake wand that looked like his own and decided to use his wandless magic through the fake wand making it seem that he had a real working wand. Harry lost in thought, instinctively reacted when he heard sal shout.

 **"PAY ATTENTION!"**

Harry immediately rolled to the left as Sal fired yet torrent of spells. Harry pointing his wand at Sal when an opening was made.

"STUPIFY!" He roared.

Sal using his hand easily deflected the spell causing Harry to growl in annoyance. Harry continued to shout out all the hexes and charms he knew. But Sal continued to deflect them with ease making Harry even more annoyed.

 **"Your skill is lacking! It's been a week and you are still weak!"** Shouted Sal.

"You are a sixth year with more experience and an elemental aswell…I'm not as skilled as you Sal" Replied Harry tiredly. Harry was exhausted and Sal knew it. The constant duelling, the physical exercises, as well as school classes, had taken a toll on Harry. The fourth year knew he could skip a class if he wanted too due to being a champion. But Sal insisted that Harry continued his studies just in case someone got suspicious.

 **"You forget that you are me! We may be from different universes but our blood is the same, We are closer than twins"** Explained Sal. **"Stop this foolish pity party and grow up potter otherwise, the world as we know it will be ruined"**

"Then tell me what to do!" Shouted Harry. Sal growled at the childish behaviour, approached Harry and with all of his strength punched Harry in the face. Sal felt his headache come back due to the bond between them but ignored it as he grabbed Harry's shirt.

 **"Listen to me! I've lost everything, My family and no I don't mean our parents. In case you've forgotten. Let me remind you!"** Barked Sal shaking Harry slightly. **"I lost the love of my life with my spell! I've lost my uncle, My godfather and for what! A dumb Gryffindor who thinks that he's too weak to fight…Let me tell you something Harry fucking Potter! We are not weak, We are fucking strong and I will not allow you to fall deeper into depths of self-pity that has been caused by the damned Dursleys! Do you understand me?"**

"You could have told me all of this without trying to break my face" Said Harry spitting out blood.

 **"I could have gone with the Slytherin approach but sometimes you need a brash way of dealing with things when it comes to morons"**

"Oh thank you, Sal! I'll be sure to give you flowers as thanks for the pep up speech" Sneered Harry. Sal looked at Harry for a moment before smirking.

 **"Looks like I don't have to be in your head for you to act like us slimy snakes"**

"You never left my head and you know it… I can sense you in there" Said Harry.

 **"Well, at least, you aren't acting like a weakling anymore"** Said Sal. Harry nodded at this while wiping his bleeding lip.

"You've got quite the punch on you"

 **"I used to get into a lot of fights against Dudley's gang"**

"Wouldn't the Dursleys get mad at you for fighting against their Ickle Diddykins?" Questioned Harry. Sal smirked in such a way that it caused the Gryffindor to shudder.

 **"Let's just say that Dudley feared me"** Smirked Sal before pointing his fake wand at Harry. **"Now let's continue our training, shall we?"**

"Very well" Nodded Harry copying Sal.

 **"Now we will continue the duel and please Potter do use some Dark curses, I do want you to go full out. After this, I will transfigure some weights for you while you try to dodge my spells"**

Harry grinned before slashing his wand forward. Instantly the red light of a _Flipendo_ (Knockback Jinx) shot from his wand towards Sal but the Slytherin deflected it with ease. Harry noting the failure decided to try again.

 _"FLIPENDO DUO!"_ He shouted.

Sal began to dodge, the fury of red sparks that Harry fired. Harry kept firing at Sal but the Slytherin kept dodging causing Harry to grow annoyed. Deciding to not give up he slashed his wand again but with a swirl causing many blue whirlwinds to attack Sal, which Sal once more avoided.

 **"I see you can use both usages with Flipendo duo,"** Sal said not very impressed.

"Well, it's my second favorite spell after the _Expelliarmus_!" Said Harry ending with a shout. The jet scarlet spell blasted towards Sal's wand. Sal staring at the oncoming spell simply moved his wand hand out of the way causing the spell to miss.

"Wh-what?"

 **"It's amazing how stupid wizards can be"** Shrugged Sal before firing the same spell causing Harry's wand to fly neatly in Sal's hand. **"Now here's a lesson for you to understand Harry, never and I mean never have a signature spell…Enemies can easily recognize this and learn ways to counteract it or in some ways they can figure out it's you if you were to hide"**

"What do you mean?" Questioned Harry intrigued.

 **"Let's say that there were six other people with us and all of them became polyjuiced to look like you. Then the death eaters were chasing after the seven potters and you all were firing spells back, how do you think they would figure out which one was the real potter?"**

"The one who was using my signature spell?"

 **"I mean, of course, you all could fire the spell and throw them off…but it's better to not have a signature spell"** Explained Sal.

"I see…" Muttered Harry.

 **"Well, at least, you used a Jinx which is considered minor dark"** Said Sal throwing Harry's wand back to him.

"Jinxes are minor dark?"

 **"Of course, they are"** scoffed Sal firing more spells at Harry. **"How many times do we have to go through with the dark is not evil drabble?"**

Harry rolled to the left firing a stunning spell at Sal which Sal deflected. Harry began to whisper each spell and fired many at once. Which Sal deflected before firing his own, Harry thinking quickly repelled them back causing Sal to smile.

 **"We are finally getting somewhere! I knew you weren't a weakling Harry and this proves it"** Said Sal firing minor hexes at Harry which he dodged. **"Now try and fight this!** ** _Duratus_** **!"** The ice cold spell burst from Sals hand with ease, Harry gulping in fear tried to dodge but instantly felt his legs become frozen in a block of ice.

 **"You've lost"**

 _"I can't lose here…"_ Thought Harry. The feeling of helplessness overflowed him, he couldn't lose here. The feeling of self-loathing filled his body, memories of the Dursleys as well as first, second and third year filled Harrys mind. He remembered the insults, the teasing, the pain and the sweat he had to go through. A sudden rage erupted from within, his body burned as he felt power never before fill him. When he finally closed his eyes he felt a sudden burst of rage with power and with pure instinct he wielded the power like never before.

"I WILL NOT LOSE HERE!"

Harry swirled his wand madly around him which produced a whirlwind of fire to overcome him. Sal had to move backwards at the sheer power that came from him.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE!" Harry continued shouting. The flames melted Sals ice leaving just a puddle of water behind. Eventually, the flames receded leaving an extremely drained Harry. The fourth year began to slowly walk towards Sal pointing his wand at him.

"I…will…be…strong" He breathed heavily before collapsing. Sal sighed in slight relief before smiling at Harry.

 **"Who would have thought… that the little lion would have that much power"** He smiled before frowning.

 ** _"His power is even stronger than I was at that age…"_**

Sal shook himself from that thought before deciding to call Dobby.

 **"Dobby!"** He called. Instantly the bubbly house elf appeared.

"Hello! Master Sal sir, What can Dobby be doings for you?" Asked Dobby excited before noticing Harry was unconscious.

"MASTER SAL, WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY POTTER SIR!"

Dobby instantly rushed to get potions causing Sal to snort in amusement at the scene. Closing his eyes he pulled his conscious from the Golem and back into Harrys body.

 **"Seems I'm in control if Harry's asleep"** Muttered Sal opening his eyes.

"Dobby be back with Potions to help Harry Potter Sir" Said Dobby popping back. Dobby noticed the fallen golem and the now awake Harry with Sals eyes.

"Master Sal why leave body?" Asked Dobby confused.

 **"While it's nice to have my own body, it drains my magic and I don't think the school wants a missing Harry potter,"** Replied Sal.

"I see… Well, Dobby has Vitamix Potions for when Master Harry Potter Sir needs them!" Smiled Dobby passing the Potion to Sal, nodding his thanks, Sal drank the potion and instantly felt his energy return to him.

 **"What time is it?"**

"10:35 am sir" Answered Dobby.

 **"Thanks, if I'm correct today is Tuesday so that means…"** Trailed off Sal before realising **. "Shit! Potions in ten minutes and Harry is completely exhausted magically so that means that I'm in charge today"**

"What does Dobby do about Golem?" Asked Dobby.

 **"Keep it safe until I ask you to deliver it back to me"**

"Oh like usual, Master"

 **"Exactly"**

Dobby nodded before popping away taking the golem with him. Sal sighed before flicking Harry's bag towards him. Walking outside the room, Sal looked sideways to make sure no one had seen him before sprinting full speed to the dungeons. Taking every shortcut he could find, Thanking Merlin at the fact the shortcuts were the same as in his own universe. Sal finally reached the dungeons with only one minute to spare. Trying to catch his breath, he was disturbed by an irate Hermione.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE WERE YOU IN HISTORY!"

 ** _"Oh, Merlin she has a pair of lungs on her"_** Thought Sal with a sweatdrop.

 **"I do apologize, Mistress, I had errands to attend too but I will be sure to attend the next lesson as soon as possible"** He answered with a slight sneer.

"No need for that attitude Harry…We may not be getting along at the moment but I still care for you" Said Hermione tearfully.

 ** _"Now I know why I let Harry have full control…I'm surrounded by imbeciles"_** Groaned Sal mentally hoping for a distraction.

"Looks like you've upset your mudblood scarhead" Sneered Draco.

 **"Oh, I didn't see you there Draco… You're such an** **insignificant worm to me that I seem to always forget that you are here, I do apologize"** Mocked Sal. Draco's pale face slightly tinged pink at this as he narrowed his eyes at Sal.

"You'll pay for that you half-blooded scum!"

 **"Oh, poor Draco… So inbred that he is limited to a small vocabulary"**

"What is with all the commotion?" Questioned Snape coming outside instantly looking at Harry with a glare. Noticing the blue eyes, Snape's lips twisted into a sinister grin. "Five points from Gryffindor for using a glamour charm outside of classes! Take it off Potter or you will have a detention"

Sal instantly realising that he forgot to put a glamour on his eyes, used his wand. His blue eyes were now Harry's emerald green, Snape stared at him for a moment before beckoning them inside the classroom.

"Before you sit down at your tables! I have an announcement to make" Droned Snape his black beady eyes staring at each student with boredom. "The headmaster believes that we should start having house unity, which means each student will be paired with someone from a different house"

Both the Gryffindor side and the Slytherins began to protest at this but was immediately silenced by Snape's glare.

"Silence! I will not have such childish behavior in my classroom" Barked Snape. He waited for a moment before continuing. "As such, I have written a list of your partner for the rest of the school term"

Sal waited bored not really listening at the list but noted that Hermione had seemed to be paired with Crabbe, Sal actually felt sorry for the muggleborn.

"Harry Potter will be paired with Tracey Davis" Called Snape pulling Sal out from his thoughts. "I do apologize for that Miss Davis" Snape added causing Sal to mentally scoff.

 ** _"Oh Snivellus you're just as pathetic here as you were in my world"_**

"It's alright Professor, I'm sure Potter has some brain cells but I won't save my breath," Said Tracey.

 ** _"Ouch just as much as a bitch as my Tracey was"_**

"Potter will always be a dunderhead, so I agree with you there" Replied Snape.

 **"Oh, by all means please continue insulting me I actually find it soothing and relaxing hearing your pathetic attempts to anger me"** Smirked Sal. Tracey blinked at that while Snape glowered in rage.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor" Snarled Snape.

 **"Lovely, I do like it when I see the red sand vanish from the hourglass"**

"Don't make me dock more points Potter!" Spat Snape

 **"Alright, I won't but next time you want to continue this charade, please by all means let me know and I'll be sure to give you my utmost attention"** Answered Sal. Snape ignored him and continued to call out the other names. Sal sighed dropping his bag and sitting next to a still slightly confused Tracey.

 **"Miss Davis believe it or not but I actually do know potions"**

"I'll believe it when I see it Potter" Scoffed Tracey. Sal smirked at her causing her to growl at him. The lesson wasn't as bad as Sal predicted though he did wish that Snape stopped giving Tracey pitying glances. By the end of the lesson, Sal had completely stunned Tracey by the near perfect Wit-Sharpening Potion.

"How Potter?" Asked Tracey while packing up her things. Snape had actually given them an O but he immediately started saying that Sal should be grateful for Tracey's help as Sal was a dunderhead. Sal knew this was bullshit but decided to save Harry the trouble of detention and ignored the childish professor

 **"I'm good at potions and I pretend I'm not due to Snapey hating me"** Shrugged Sal thinking of that answer on the spot.

"He hates all Gryffindors, It doesn't mean you should pretend to be a moron"

"Oh, he most definitely hates me," Said Sal.

"Whatever, I don't want to hear your excuses Potter, just be sure to continue being good at potions" Replied Tracey before walking away with the other Slytherins.

"How the bloody hell did you get an O?" Question Ron walking next to him.

 **"I studied"**

"Well I got an A…I guess Malfoy is good for something I suppose"

 **"Congratulations"** Mocked Sal but Ron didn't realise Sal was being sarcastic.

"Thanks, mate!" Ron grinned.

 ** _"I'll say it again…Imbeciles"_**

* * *

 **A.N: Harry won't be super powerful or anything like that.**


	16. The Second Elemental

**AN: Hey everyone it's been a while and I'm sorry. I really should start having author notes up or something to keep you updated if I don't deliver. Anyway, I thank everyone for their reviews and some things people noted was what I agree with such as Snape would have noticed Sal acting differently but that was the point. Sal sometimes makes mistakes, he isn't perfect. Also by the scores of who Harry takes to the Yule ball it'll be Tracey but who he dates is…well, I have many ideas over that. Anyway, the next chapter after this as promised will be a time skip straight to the yule ball which I will upload soon since I'm working on it. This chapter actually took me many weeks to write since I was going through a writers block. Would you all like me to update you so you can see where I'm at within the chapter? So I won't leave you all without something for months. Because I find it annoying myself when im into a fanfiction and I don't know what happens next and the author just suddenly vanishes…But anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **Update (29th September 2016): I've decided to leave a percentage of how far I've come with the chapter on my profile. So you will all be kept updated :)**

 _"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

 **As usual thank you to my best friend for proof reading this :)**

* * *

"My...head" Groaned Harry weakly feeling nothing but pure utter pain. Every part of his brain screamed for help and the pain never receded even when he finally opened his eyes.

 _"My mindscape?"_

Harry stared in wonder at the familiar hybrid common room of his and Sal's mindscape wondering why he felt pain if he was technically asleep.

 **"About time you woke up"** Spoke Sal from one of the rooms chairs.

"What happened to me?" inquired Harry.

 **"Simply put, you exhausted your magic core to the point of being lower than a squib"** Explained Sal.

"How?" Wondered Harry in amazement. "I've used way more magic than that and I never felt the drain or pain that I am in now"

Sal sighed before muttering about the bad luck of being with a Gryffindor.

 **"Simply put, you used a foreign magic that you had never used before"** Said Sal **. "Do you not remember swirling your wand around like a lasso"**

Harry frowned for a moment before remembering. "I felt nothing but pure rage, like a burning flame had risen inside me"

 **"Makes sense... When I first used my own power I felt cold rage and ice sharp pain inside me"** Replied Sal. **"It would make sense for you to have similar symptoms but instead of ice, it's fire"**

Harry looked confused at this wondering what Sal was suggesting.

"What are you talking about?"

 **"I'm talking about you being an elemental too!"** Said Sal annoyed at Harry's obviousness.

"I'm a what?" Questioned Harry completely stunned.

 **"** ** _yeh're_** **a wizard 'Arry"** Replied Sal in a poor imitation of Hagrid.

"That wasn't funny" Spat Harry.

 **"I found it pretty funny"**

"So you think I'm an elemental too?" Asked Harry changing the subject. Sals amusement changed to a more serious face.

 **"I don't think you are one because I know you are an elemental"** Said Sal. **"Only an elemental could use that kind of power like you did. While all wand users can use elements only an elemental could have the kind of power and control you and I show"**.

"Why are we opposite, though?" pondered Harry.

 **"I believe it's because I'm a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor"**

"Our houses make that much of a difference?"

 **"The houses itself no, but I believe it's because we are literally the opposite of each other"** Explained Sal. **"For instance, you have Gryffindors nobility while I have Slytherins self-preservation. Plus you're a moron and I am intelligent and finally, I am cautious while you are reckles** s"

"Reckless!" Shouted Harry. "You call me bloody reckless, who was the one that got mad over a dragon!"

 **"That's not important"** Shrugged Sal uncaring.

"It is because your temper is worse than mine!"

 **"I have better control over my emotions than you,"** Stated Sal.

"You're a fucking liar!"

 **"Enough, you are changing the subject at hand!"**

"Sorry," Muttered Harry.

 **"It's alright"** Sighed Sal before continuing. **"What I'm trying to say is that we are two sides of the same coin, but instead of light and dark it's more complicated than that"**

"Well yeah, I mean you aren't evil" Replied Harry.

 **"No, I'm not evil because while we are opposites. We also have many similarities"**

"I suppose, though the biggest difference is I don't care much for power" Said Harry.

 **"While I think power is what matters most in this world. I've said this many times and I will say it again the weak do not belong in this world"**

"Though we both have a terrible temper" Smirked Harry.

 **"Yes, both of our tempers combined does seem to make us outburst more in the outside world"** Agreed Sal.

"So what do we do about my new power?" Questioned Harry.

 **"Learn and control but we must keep this a secret,"** Said Sal seriously before explaining at Harrys now puzzling expression. **"The wizarding world cannot know that this body holds more than one element because there has never been an elemental with more than one ability"**

"The unspeakables would immediately experiment on me" Finished Harry. Sal nodded impressed at the logic, before shifting uncomfortably at what he had to say next.

 **"They also would discover that this body houses two souls that are now merged, though we will never be fully merged which is good because I like being somewhat alive"** Spoke Sal **. "But what I'm trying to say is that we would most likely be kissed by the dementors if they discovered me"**

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Harry in outrage.

 **"Yes which is why I'm glad that the hat made that excuse of you having a side effect personality change"** Stated Sal.

"Because if we hadn't then your Slytherin personality mixing with my own would make things much complicated and we would become obvious targets due to us being so different than how I was earlier"

 **"Though I suppose in hindsight I shouldn't have done what I did in the potions class"** muttered Sal.

"What did you do?" Questioned Harry. Sal sheepishly then begun to explain what had happened which made Harry snap in anger.

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO ACT EVEN REMOTELY LIKE ME!" Screamed Harry his emerald green eyes shining brightly in rage causing Sal to step back slightly. "ALL THE MORONIC THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE! I UNDERSTAND THAT OUR PERSONALITY IS MIXING IN THE OUTSIDE BUT TO BLOODY SHOW YOUR SKILLS IN POTIONS WOULD MAKE EVEN A DUNDERHEAD LIKE SNAPE SUSPIOUS!"

 **"I like how you used Snape's insult against me"** Said Sal not even remotely bothered.

"Don't fucking start with me" Spat Harry.

 **"Well look on the bright side at least you're now in the top three in transfiguration, charms, and potions"**

"I was slowly showing my intellect in those subjects, to show less show suspicion" Uttered Harry.

 **"I realise now that your recklessness is rubbing off on me, I feel that you should apologize for this"** Spoke Sal.

"What the actual hell is wrong with you today?"

 **"I've got a lot on my mind, so I can't always think ahead"**

"Still, doesn't explain that random comment" Replied Harry.

 **"Look, you've been unconscious for three days and during that time I have had to put up with a whining nagging muggleborn! An inbred moronic death eater wannabe ferret and a ginger who is so stupid that he makes trolls seem intelligent!"** Shouted Sal annoyed before calming himself. **"The one bright side is potions where I'm paired with Tracey"**

"Tracey Davis?" Asked Harry. Sal simply nodded at this causing Harry to sigh.

"You know she isn't your Tracey right?"

 **"I'm well aware of it but she is so much like my own that I can't help but be attracted to her"** Sighed Sal before glaring at Harry. **"Which is why we are taking to her to the yule ball"**

"Wait…what?"

 **"We are talking Tracey to the yule ball, and I will be in control"** Smirked Sal his blue eyes twinkling worse than even Dumbledore himself.

"First of all, I doubt you can get a Slytherin to date us and another thing: How did you do that?"

 **"Do what?"** Questioned Sal confused. Harry just muttered a never mind and allowed Sal to explain his reasoning.

 **"Simply, we can gain allies at this ball and well…"** Sal trailed off slightly embarrassed but was able to maintain a poker face after a while. **"I want to get to know this Tracey and maybe see if I can love this one too"**

"She isn't your Tracey…Sal, we only have one body"

 **"Please Harry, just let me take her to the ball"** Pleaded Sal. Harry stared at his Slytherin counterparts eyes, he couldn't help but feel sympathy. Harry wouldn't say this out loud but he had grown to love Sal as somewhat a brother. Even though he had only known him for a few months, they have seen each other's lives and emotions. Which made it feel like years, while Harry hadn't seen all of Sal's memories, he had seen enough to trust this man with his life.

"Of course Sal, just try and not get us into more shit" Smiled Harry.

 **"Thank you, now since it's Friday evening. I believe you can finally wake up and get some food because I bet you feel weak still"** Said Sal with slight concern in his eyes. Harry nodded at this and with some difficult effort, he walked carefully towards the exit of the hybrid common room. With once last nod towards Sal, Harry removed himself from his mindscape.

"Ugh it hurts even more" Harry muttered opening his eyes to see he was in his dormitory.

 ** _"That's why you need food, Try to not over exert yourself outside. Your magic core is stable but it had some lasting effects in your body, which even I felt sometimes but luckily I had my own magic as well to maintain it"_** Spoke Sal.

 _"Thank you, sal_ "

 ** _"You're welcome Harry_** **"** Said Sal softly.

Harry carefully and strangely painfully removed himself from his bed. He walked towards the door and noticed he was slightly moving with a limp as if every step was painful.

 ** _"Your magic was foreign to your body and had burst all at once thus making your muscles stiff. Like I said it should pass but I advise you to let me take care of the lessons for the next few days"_**

 _"As long as you don't bring attention to us, I don't mind you taking over since it's technically our body now anyway"_ Replied Harry.

 ** _"That's a different tune from last time"_** Stated Sal.

 _"I didn't know you plus I saw what Riddle did to Ginny in second year"_ Shrugged Harry not noticing that Sal had winced at this.

"Harry!" Shouted someone. Harry turned annoyed at being pulled out of his thoughts but suddenly flushed embarrassedly when he realised that he had the attention of everyone in the common room. He noticed that it was Hermione who had shouted at him.

 _"Gotta stop walking and talking to you sal at the same time"_

"Yes, Hermione?" Asked Harry patiently while Sal was groaning.

 ** _"Please, no more woman! I can't take much more of your constant nagging!"_** Screamed Sal. Harry simply ignored this while looking patiently at his worried ex-friend.

"You seemed to be limping and you were lost in thought. I am curious as to why you are injured and concerned, is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Said Harry dismissively. Hermione narrowed her eyes at this and placed her hands on her hips.

"Harry James Potter! You should realise by now that, You're definition of fine is hardly good at all!"

"When I say I'm fine, it means I'm fine" Stated Harry.

"Hardly, Last time you said you were fine. You had almost been killed by death eaters at the world cup!"

"Meh, that was ages ago"

"I worry about you, Harry," Said Hermione quietly. Harry couldn't help but smile softly at that, while their relationship had deteriorated due to the misunderstanding before the first task. He was happy that she still cared.

"Hermione, I'm honestly fine" Smiled Harry before sighing at her expression. "It's just some injuries that I got from training for the second task, that's all"

 ** _"Half truths, nice"_** Sal spoke impressed.

"Please be careful, I know that… we aren't really close anymore but I still care for you" Answered Hermione.

"I will, Hermione" Nodded Harry before walking towards the exit. He stopped before he left and decided to say one last thing to the bushy haired muggleborn.

"We will be friends again Hermione, someday"

Harry didn't notice the bright smile Hermione had shot him with those words, but everyone else did.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's it for this chapter :P Seriously i personally can't wait for the Yule Ball to end so i can actually move forward with this story. Anyway after the Yule Ball it will be straight into the second task with flashbacks of anything of importance again no spoilers :)**


	17. The Yule Ball and the Veela

**AN: Hey everyone it's been a while…and I'm going to be honest. I hate this chapter, I actually do. I've been rewriting it so many times because I didn't like it and after all this time I still don't. But I've been gone for so long without any warning, that I had decided to just go for my least hated version. I dreaded the yule ball from the start and hated what direction I was going so I had to re plan the story. I'm going to answer this question before asked. I don't hate fleur, I actually like her but Sal hates his own version of fleur thus why he hates her. Plus she was a horrible person to Harry until he saves her sister in the second task.**

 **I wanted to have the Yule ball sort of special but at the same time have Sal's usual antics. If you want me to extend the yule ball I will but I honestly just want to get the plot to get a move as it's stuck in a rut from with all the slow movement that's been happening. I'll keep you updated on the next chapter through an author note and I plan to have a chapter at least once a month.**

 **Not going to lie but i was anxious releasing this** **because i hated it and i have a feeling everyone else does but i want to share a story so sometimes i have to show the worst before getting to the good.**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait and i hope you enjoy**

 **as always thanks to my bud for being my beta**

 _"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

 _25_ _th_ _December Hogwarts_

Sal stood by the entrance hall with an emotionless gaze. He was glad that Harry had given him control but he wished that he didn't have to wait for his date while wearing tight dress robes.

 _"It's not my fault that my body changed slightly by you appearing"_ Quipped Harry.

 ** _"I'm well aware of that, I just wish that it wasn't so tight"_** Groaned Sal. **_"Plus I dislike the colour immensely"_**

 _"The robes are literally like our Hogwarts robes but bottle green"_

 ** _"While I like green, I do not like this green"_** Stated Sal coldly.

 _"The colour is the same as Slytherin's colours!"_ Shouted Harry causing Sal to gain a bit of a headache.

 ** _"Firstly don't shout it's annoying and secondly the colour is slightly different… Slytherin is actually darker"_** Explained Sal.

 _"I honestly can't believe I'm having this conversation with you"_

 ** _"Then don't have this conversation with me,"_** Said Sal. ** _"Wait patiently for Tracey to arrive, like I am"_**

 _"I can't believe she agreed with you"_ Muttered Harry which Sal heard and scoffed. Though he secretly agreed at how easy it was for her to agree.

 **"I guess she had a secret crush on me"** Shrugged Sal before smirking. **"After all it's hard to resist us potters"**

 _"No, there was something more than that. Almost if she expected you to ask her"_ Harry thought to himself so not even Sal could hear him.

"Wait long, Potter?" Asked Tracey as she finally appeared. Sal was about to make a comeback but lost his voice at the sight. Her normally ponytailed blonde hair was curled up into a bun. Her dress was a beautifully silver blue which matched her eyes. She looked at Sal's gobsmacked expression and couldn't help but give him a grin full of mischief.

"Looks like you like what you see" She smirked, causing Sal to grin back at her.

 **"I liked how you were before, why else did you think I invited you?"**

"Because of my dashing personality"

 **"Well, that too"** Admitted Sal. Harry, however, was beginning to feel sick at all this flirting, he didn't want to see his older counterpart and a Slytherin become all into each other before the event even began.

 **"Well, shall we Miss Davis?"** Said Sal offering his arm. Tracey grabbed it while giggling slightly.

"You can call me Tracey, Potter," She said.

 **"Well you can call me Harry"**

 _"Feels weird hearing my name that isn't for me" Spoke Harry._

 ** _"I don't blame you for that as I somewhat feel the same way"_** Replied Sal. **_"Also I wanted to thank you for letting me do this…I never had the chance do it with my Tracey back in my timeline"_**

 _"No problem you're family and anyway I hate dances"._ Harry replied before deciding to leave Sal to his date. Sal felt Harry's presence fade, feeling even more grateful to his Gryffindor counterpart. He turned to see Hermione with Krum, Cedric with Harry's former crush Cho Chang and the veela Fleur with some Ravenclaw who's name Sal didn't care for.

"Surprised Davies got a date with the veela" Spoke Tracey.

 **"Oh is that his name?"** Questioned Sal.

"I'm surprised you don't know the names of your opponents on the Quidditch field"

 **"I really don't care for names of people I hardly talk to"** Sal shrugged. **"And before you ask, I talk to you a lot so I know your name"**

"I'm pretty surprised at how Slytherin you act," Tracey said trying to gain information.

"Your skills are lacking in trying to gain information" Grinned Sal. "But I'll answer you this once, I'm just as Slytherin as I am Gryffindor"

Tracey stared at him confused for a moment before smirking in realisation. She was about to continue the conversation when the doors opened showing Professor McGonagall.

"Is all the champions ready?" She questioned when they all nodded at her.

"Good, now when your name is called. You will form a line behind me and we shall proceed with the event"

"Dumstrang champion Victor Krum with his date Hermione Granger, secondly we will have Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory with his date Cho Chang," Said McGonagall coughing before continuing. "Then we have Beauxbatons' Champion Fleur Delacourwith her date Roger Davies and Finally we have the Fourth Champion Harry Potter with his date Tracey Davies"

Hermione hearing this snapped her neck back to see Harry In shock. She was surprised he had invited a Slytherin. Sal seeing this looked angry at her.

 **"You're not even with a Hogwarts student you have no right to judge"**

"I'm not judging Harry Potter! I am just surprised that you had befriended someone in a different house" Replied Hermione before turning back to Krum.

"Who does that Mudblood thinks she is" Growled Tracey before realising what she said out loud. She was about to apologise to Sal but stopped when she saw him chuckle.

 **"I don't care at what you called her"** Replied Sal. **"While my mother is Muggleborn, I, on the other hand, have no reason to be offended by that word since I am a half-blood or first generation pure-blood"**

"I'm Half-Blood too but that's because my mother is a Half-blood and fathers a pure-blood"

" **Ah, makes you a first gen too,"** Said Sal.

"First Gen? I've never even heard the term"

 **"Ah, Well it's not really well known but if you have two magical parents and at least one set of magical grandparents then that makes you a first generation pure-blood"** Explained Sal.

"So why do they call us Half-bloods then?" Asked Tracey interested.

 **"Ah, because the pure-bloods hate anything with muggle in their family"**

"Hem hem" coughed McGonagall. "If you are finished with the lesson Mr Potter then can we continue with this event?"

 **"Of course professor,"** Said Sal. McGonagall nodded before opening the door. Sal walked behind the others while holding onto Tracey's arm. In the Great Hall, small tables had replaced the long House tables. Sal noted that they were being led to the head table, once seated which was next to Dumbledore. Sal looked around and noticed the Ice sculptures and whistled, being an ice elemental he appreciated anything to do with ice.

 **"Amazing work** " He complimented. Sal smiled at the fact everything looked like it was made from ice apart from the stone walls which were covered In silver frost. Sal smiled at the scenery he could appreciate this kind of scenery. Whenever he was around winter like scenery he felt like he was at home, some could say he felt at peace each time this happened. Noticing that he was spacing out he slightly blushed.

 **"I apologise"**

"Do not worry, my boy. I am well aware of your certain attachment to this scenery" Smiled Dumbledore.

"Oh, and why's that?" Questioned Tracey.

 **"I like winter,** " Sal said with a deadpan. Tracey scoffed at the answer and turned to her menu. Sal smirked at this before ordering his own. They began to eat in relative peace before Fleur interrupted them by insulting the decorations at the school.

'At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze Dining Chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of cou-' Fleur was disrupted instantly by the snorting from Sal.

"Do you find something funny monsieur?" Her voice strongly accented.

 **"Firstly if you are quite finished butchering the English language"** Begun Sal with a monotone. **"Then yes I find a lot of things very funny"**

"Zen by all meens continue," She said waving her hand for him to continue as if he was a child.

 **"Well, I find jokes funny"** Begun Sal. **"I find the Weasley pranks amusing, I find Snape's class hilarious and I find everyone's attempt to annoy me amusing too"**

Fleur glared at him while everyone else looked slightly amused. Tracey had her hand covering her mouth to muffle the giggles. Sal, however, paid no attention as he kept talking.

 **"You see I find a lot of things funny, but what I don't find funny is spoilt little princesses,"** Said Sal glaring at her.

"Excuse ze, Monsieur Potter?" She asked Angrily. "But did you call ze spoilt?"

 **"You are just a simple rich little girl coming from a wealthy family in France. Princess, you act more spoilt than Draco bloody Malloy and that's saying something"** Growled Sal.

Draco heard this across the room and looked furious but amazingly he kept his tongue.

"How dare you!" Spat Fleur. "I do not deserve this disrespect" Fleurs voice was even more heavily accented because of her anger but Sal luckily was able to hear.

 **"You say I am disrespecting you? But you are the one that is constantly referring to me as a 'leetle boy'"**

"I'm just telling you what you are!" she spat

 **"Oh, and what am I?"** Questioned Sal amusingly.

"A leetle boy with no talent and had to cheat his way into ze tournament"

Sal looked furiously at her for a second, he felt close to bursting but for once he decided to not bother losing his temper.

 **"You did hear me make that oath right princess?** " He asked scathingly. " **Because I was pretty sure you were there…I guess you are stupid as well"**

Fleur glared at him with a burning hatred. Sal, however just smirked at her with a grin.

 **"You want to proof me wrong? Show the world that you are a more than a pretty face correct?"** Asked Sal.

"How did-" She started to say.

 **"Please, it's cliché for pretty people to think that they need to prove themselves... but you forgot one tiny thing when you came into this tournament"**

"And what is that Monsieur," Said Fleur with the Monsieur part with a huge amount of venom.

 **"Simple, I'll be there to win** " Grinned Sal. **"Oh this isn't arrogance If you are wondering, I'm just better than you veela"**

Fleur was about to say something else but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, there is no need for such hostility to our guests"

 **"I apologise Professor Dumbledore"** Bowed Sal.

"That's quite alright my boy"

Sal thought the subject had ended but his most hated professor to him this year had to once again prove him wrong.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor! In all of my days, I have never heard such disrespect towards another person"

 **"Must be a lot of days then"** Muttered Sal so quietly no one but Tracey heard it.

"Now now Minvera, Young Harry has already said sorry for his outburst," Said Dumbledore

"Albus you can't be serious! Potter has been a menace all year, he has constantly insulted me, his housemates and our guests since they've arrived." Said McGonagall agast.

"Minvera my dear woman, it's Christmas! I have told you about Harrys problem so there is no need for you to be so hard on the young lad"

 **"Is he a moron?"** Thought Sal in amazement. **"No...he must be drunk! No one is that stupid"**

Once all food was finally consumed Dumbledore raised himself out of the chair and with a smile to everyone he beckoned them to do the same.

"Now everyone let us enjoy the dance!" He shouted to everyone. Pulling out his wand, he smiled at them once more before waving it around. Each one of the tables zoomed to the back while a raised platform had suddenly conjured while many instruments had suddenly appeared as well. ** _"I may hate his counterpart but I can't deny he has style,"_** Thought Sal before frowning realising he still couldn't hear Harry, filing that away for later he took Tracey's hand and led her to the middle.

"I hope you can dance Potter" She smirked. Sal smiled back at her before proving that he could in fact dance. He immediately kept up with the pace of a classic and elegant ball dance. Not once stepping her on her feet. The Slytherin girl couldn't help but blush slightly at how well he was doing. Once the classic music had stopped, Sal noted the band The Weird Sisters had appeared to perform.

 **"Strange, they weren't here in my timeline"**

"You proved me wrong, Potter" Tracey interrupted his thoughts by placing a kiss on his cheek.

 **"Where did that come from?"** Wondered Sal bracing himself for Harrys teasing but noticing once more that he wasn't there. **"Where are you, Harry?"**

Sal began to get worried, while he knew Harry had left him to his own devices but the fact he couldn't sense him at all was extremely worrying. But when he turned to see Tracey his eyes flashed to his version and for a moment, he forgot about it and continued to enjoy himself with the Slytherin girl. Not realising that this was the biggest mistake he could have made.


	18. The path of unwanted memories: Part 1

**AN: Well looks like I've finally got myself into a schedule. I've decided to upload within a three to six-week schedule. I hope that's fine, this one hasn't been beta'd so I hope there isn't any mistakes. I've tried to get this out of me as soon as possible and I've decided to also answer any questions in the reviews from here. Also, I'm trying to make chapters longer so sometimes it may be the old amount and other times it will be longer.**

 **Eden999: Yep, Sal and Harry will have different love interests. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Deathmvp: He does hate Fleur from his world and I do like your theory, Maybe I can use that plot point in a different part of the story? But no there's another reason why he hates her.**

 _"Italic" Thoughts, parseltongue, spells and memories_

 **"Bold" Sal's thoughts**

* * *

Harry had to admit that he felt sorry for Sal for always being inside their mindscape. He was for the better word bored. There was nothing to do but see what Sal was doing and Harry felt that was both intruding and just plain uninteresting.

 _There has to be something to do!"_ He thought tiredly.

Harry looked around the hybrid common room and decided that maybe he should wonder about. After all, this was a mixture of both his and Sal's mindscape and while the sorting hat had said if he left the room that he would wake up but that couldn't be possible if Sal was in control.

 _Sal would most likely get annoyed if I tried something like this but I can't just sit here and watch a stupid dance!"_

Using his well-known Gryffindor courage, he walked towards the doorway that led to the portrait door and with just the smallest of hesitation, he walked through.

"Gotta admit I expected more" Sighed Harry disappointed.

He found himself alone in complete darkness, nothing but emptiness laid ahead and when he turned to look behind him, he noticed the darkness had covered the way back as well. Sighing again, he kept walking forward and with each step he felt sudden emotions that weren't his own. Fear, anger, despair and hatred…each feeling filled through his body like adrenaline.

 _"What is going on!"_ He thought before hearing a screaming voice that boomed through the darkness.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS BOY!"

 _"Was that Uncle Vernon?"_ Thought Harry surprised. Deciding to follow the voice, he kept going forward. Each step became harder as the feelings of fear became overwhelming. He felt the need to breathe, to run.

 **"P-p-please d-don't let them hurt me"**

"What?" Questioned Harry before feeling a small weight clutching his legs. He looked down at the figure and gasped. It was himself but younger, his face looked pale and sickly with bruises covering his cheeks. He looked skinny and unhealthy with clothes which were extremely baggy which Harry noted was Dudley's.

 _"I was never hit by them…is this Sal?"_

 **"I-I don't care if Daddy and Mummy were drunks like they say!** " Cried the young Sal. " **I want my family!"**

"Shh little one it's fine" Said Harry gently stroking Young Sal's hair calming him down. "Your parents loved you so very much and they were never drunks"

 **"Really?"** He sniffed. " **Where are they then? Did they not want me cuz' I'm a freak?"**

"They would have loved to have wanted you, Harry" Said Harry gently but with a tiny bit of anger.

Sal was about to reply but within an instant he vanished, leaving Harry in the darkness once more.

"I must be in seeing echoes of memories or something" Thought Harry saddened at what he had witnessed.

"Why is it that Fate hates Harry Potters?" He wondered bitterly. "Both me and Sal have lost Lily and James potter and forced upon those things we call relatives."

Harry closed his eyes as he slowly calmed down but then one lone thought appeared.

"Why did Sal suffer with the same people while I merely had neglect?"

Suddenly Harry felt himself being pulled and with unknown forces he slammed into what appeared to be a black door.

 _"The memories…I can't invade his privacy!"_ He thought but then Sal's voice echoed across the dark abyss as Harry remembered.

 ** _"One of my memories… You are gaining mine, While I yours. Though since I'm an accomplished Occlumens, I would mostly gain the memories in order. While you, as you have explained will get them in random order"_**

 _"He should have all my memories by now…I guess I have no choice but to gain his"_

Pushing through the door he found himself outside a playground. Looking around he instantly knew where he was.

"Magnolia Road…the place where I spent most of my time brooding"

Looking around, he noticed that this memory must be quite a while back as most of the swings hadn't yet been broken by Dudley's whale shaped arse. Smirking to himself at the hidden insult to Dudley, Harry was wondering on what to do next when he heard a scream.

"STOP IT FREAK IT HURTS!"

Harry immediately ran on the playground looking around frantically for the scream. Finally seeing two figures, harry ran. He finally reached them and stopped shocked. Dudley was screaming for pain as a bruised younger version of Harry/Sal had grasped his hand.

"Let me go! It hurts Potter it hurts!" Wailed Dudley who couldn't have been older than seven.

 **"Enough of this! You pick on me! You all pick on me!"** Shouted Young Sal.

Sal tightened his hold on Dudley, His eyes shining a blue simmer. Harry could tell that it was the magic that was making Sal stronger. Sal growled even angrier and Harry gasped in shock as he saw Dudley's hands beginning to go red as a bunch of the floor turned slightly Icey.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON FREAK!" Screamed Vernon not even caring if there was anybody around and luckily for petunia who had frantically pulled Dudley away from Sal there wasn't.

"I'm sick and tired of being beaten up by him and you all ignoring me!" Shouted Sal in ice cold rage voice but before he say could anymore he was struck by a fuming Vernon.

"WE'VE BEEN SOFT ON YOU FREAK AND IT'S BECAUSE OF OUR KINDESS THAT DUDLEY GOT HURT BUT NO MORE!" Shouted Vernon grabbing Sal close to him painfully.

"You are going to learn your place boy!" Spat Vernon tightening his hold on Sal causing Sal to lose all of his anger and begun to shake in fear.

"I agree Vernon" Said Petunia looking at Sal with hatred. Harry felt sickened at the sight, so this is how it happened. Sal did something that Harry wish he did. He fought back Dudley but he had suffered the price. The area around Harry begun to swirl and twist, he felt himself being pushed out the door.

 _"So this is what happened"_ He thought. _"I understand the fear…I truly do but they were just using Dudley as an excuse to hurt him"_

Harrys eyes widened slightly before mentally smacking himself.

 _"No I don't understand! He was a child and Petunia should know better considered my mother was a bloody witch!"_

Sighing to himself, he decided to look through more memories. He went through the door again and this time found himself in the great hall.

 _"I can't even control the doors...I never even thought of looking at this"_

Looking around he saw Sal sitting on the stool with the hat Godric about to be put on his head. Harry looked closely at Sal and noticed his eyes and they scared him. They looked dead but with a hidden fire of hatred behind them. No eleven-year-old should have those eyes. Harry walked closer towards them and was startled when he could hear the sorting hat as if the hat was on himself.

 _"My oh my this is interesting"_ Said Godric. _"Well interesting isn't the word more like horrifying...your life my boy so far has been painful…"_

 **"Enough of this hat and place me already"** Spat Sal mentally.

 _"Your hatred will be your downfall Potter… I've never seen a student filled with this much hatred apart from one other. But unlike the other student you also have love and compassion but that part is so cracked and blocked that all you feel is darkness as well as nothing but the need for power"._

 ** _"Enough with this hat!"_** _Barked Sal._

 _"Fine…But heed my warning, you shouldn't be alone…You can't close yourself off" Replied Godric. "You have traits of all houses, but bravery and cunning are your biggest traits. You work hard but are unwilling to trust others, you are ambitious and manipulative"_

Godric stopped himself for a moment before continuing.

 _"Salazar Slytherin himself would consider you a relation to him by the similarities that you have apart from his hem… more outrageous behaviour. Overall you have a noble heart that has been trapped within the darkness like I said, you would make a worthy Gryffindor if your heart wasn't clouded so I have no choice but to send you to the house you would suit most now… SLYTHERIN!"_

Sal growled angrily at Godric and threw him to Professor McGonagall. Harry observed that everyone was staring at Sal in shock but the boy in scrutiny looked uncaring. Harry could hear his thoughts just as he did when Sal was wearing Godric.

 **"My heart isn't clouded; I know the truth…Power is everything"**

Harry then could feel the memory close off as he found himself once more in the empty black void.

"Is his heart still in the darkness…" Wondered Harry out loud.

"Yes and no…" Whispered a voice. Harry turned in a hurry as he heard it clearly. Looking around he saw nothing but darkness. Turning back to the door that was still in front of him, Harry wondered if he should keep going.

"The answers... are there, but also are the consequences"

"WHO IS THERE!" Shouted Harry as he heard it again. But once more nothing was there, no one in sight and Harry felt himself going crazy.

"Calm down potter must be your inner voice or something" He said. "After all, we are in your heard…nothing out of the ordinary apart from being inside my own mind and your alternate timeline counterpart as well.

Nodding to himself he prepared himself for the next memory. The same feelings he felt before begun to overwhelm him but he ignored them as he finally had a goal.

He was going to get all of his answers, after all Sal had his memories so fair is fair...right?


End file.
